New Beginnings
by Doctor Deadlock
Summary: This is a story about the feelings of Zoro and Robin for each other during the major events of the Straw Hat Pirates adventures, from the time Robin joined the crew. May contain massive spoilers. I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE NOR DO I OWN THE COVER IMAGE.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first FanFiction ever so please let me know if I made some mistakes, or if something was missing. I am also aware that the title sucks, please let me know if you have a better suggestion. This is a ZoroxRobin FanFic, the gooey stuff will be in later chapters. This story will be based according to the Anime, the chapters might seem short but its only because it's from the perspective or Zoro and Robin respectively. Please rate & review._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: This chapter is about Robin revealing her intentions to join the Straw Hat Pirates and everyone's reactions, especially Zoro's <em>

**Former Enemies! Now Crewmates?**

**Zoro**

The door opened and a voice spoke calmly and clearly, it took me a minute to recognize that it was not one of our crew. I spun around, and there she was, the _woman_. The first question that popped into my mind _'What's she doing her?'_ the next being _'how did she get on-board?'_ I instinctively reached for my katana, while Nami got her Clima-tact, while Usopp, Luffy, Sanji and Chopper just stood there watching. Of course Chopper and Sanji didn't know who she was, Sanji stood there watching her with love-shaped eyes,

_'__Damn that dumbass ero-cook!' _

She used her Devil Fruit powers to knock the weapons away from Nami and me.

She spoke in such a calm tone that it was hard to stay mad at her, but the fact that she had tried to kill us kept me going._ 'What was she planning?'_ I couldn't get over the fact that she was here _'Why? Why? Why was she here?'_

And then my question was answered, in her calm, soothing tone she said, "I want to join the crew." I was surprised but I kept my cool and didn't react to the words.

Then I found out she had given Luffy the antidote for Crocodile's poison, I didn't know why but she had saved him. Luffy accepted her into the crew without hesitation once she asked to join, although almost everyone reacted negatively to this showing concern for their own and the crew's well-being. The only exception was Sanji of course that damn ero-cook had fallen for another one. In that moment I just wanted to toss him overboard. But we all had to accept the fact that the person in front of us, who had been our enemy only a while ago was now a part of our crew, it was the captain's orders after all.

Even when Luffy had vouched for her I couldn't help but feel she was plotting something. Sanji and Luffy showed no hesitation in befriending her (but that was to be expected, Luffy was awfully trusting of everyone & Sanji well he was just head over heels about her). At first Nami and Usopp saw it my way too, but as soon as Robin waved the jewelry in front of Nami, she was putty in Robin's hands. Usopp wasn't that hard for her to win over either, almost immediately after Nami he broke down too. I was alone, and I knew I had to keep an eye out for the safety of the crew. Chopper wasn't anything but scared.

Damn, she was coming near I had no idea what to do, she walked passed me and gave me a smile that looked real, but I knew better, she was trying to manipulate me. That wasn't going to work on me. She'd have to do better than that.

**Robin**

The canon fire had stopped, seemed like the Marines were gone, I guess this was as good a time as any. I opened the door and stepped out to see all of their awed expressions, that was to be expected, I had been the enemy after all. The swordsman and the woman, took up their weapons while the others stood still.

They asked me why I was there and I told them. "I want to join you." They all gazed at me in total confusion and awe, it was priceless though.

The captain accepted me into the crew and I was relieved but my face didn't show it. The blonde in the suit couldn't have been more excited about me joining, the captain already said, "she isn't a bad person." The talking reindeer was scared of me, the fluffy little guy was cute though.

The long nosed man, the girl and the swordsman, were not so accepting of me though. The girl was easy enough to win over I could see the love for money in her eyes and just by waving some pieces of jewellery in front of her, she was in my hands. The blonde came up to me and was all gooey and lovey-dovey, clearly he had no objections to my presence or joining the crew. Long Nose wasn't hard to win over either it took little to no time, it turned out that this crew was really trusting and had accepted me finally. One person remained, the swordsman, he kept distant and showed his lack of trust in me freely, I could feel his cold gaze upon me, and maybe he was the smartest of them all for not trusting me, he was cool headed too so it would be difficult to win him over. But I'll definitely win him over.

* * *

><p><em>Please let me know what you thought of it, and if I should continue writing the next chapters or not.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok so this is like my own little filler chapter of what happened between Alabasta Arc and the Davy Back Fight Arc. Please rate and review, and let me know if it was good so that I can continue writing._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: Zoro and Robin's feelings over the next few days of sailing before the Davy Back Fight &amp; after Alabasta.<em>

**Still Enemies?**

**Zoro**

I lay in the shade of the Merry, it was bright and sunny, but the sail provided some shade, I had already finished training and now it was time to relax with a nap. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were playing around on the ship, ero-cook was making lunch and Nami was making a map of Alabasta. As I lay there I looked towards the deck and saw her. She was just sitting there with a book in front of her and a cup of coffee in her hands. I still wasn't completely trusting of her but I had to admit she hadn't done anything yet, maybe she wasn't planning on doing anything, and maybe she had changed. No. I wasn't going to be won over so easily, after all then what would the difference between me and the rest of the crew be?

Although I had to admit she was a very attractive woman, her scent was mesmerizing too and it would make me light-headed, and I couldn't help to look at her with warmth, at the same instant she glanced towards me and I realized my eyes were going to betray my character, it took everything I had, I hardened my expression, then trying to hide my red face I hoped she hadn't seen that lapse of character. I couldn't let anyone find out the way I felt about her, I didn't even know how I felt about her, was I in love? No, that was downright stupid, it may just be a small crush or a temporary attraction, nothing more, I wasn't like that damn cook.

Speak of the Devil, Sanji came out of the kitchen and said, "You guys lunch is ready." Luffy shouted, "Finally! Food!", and he proceeded to rush to the dining room. Sanji then went over to Robin and started swooning over her, "Robin-chwaan! Lunch is ready, I've made some special dishes for you and Nami!" Apparently he had already told Nami that lunch was ready, next he shouted at me, "Oi! Marimo food's ready, get your ass in here."

I got up to the dining room and mumbled under my breath, "_Damn ero-cook!" _

**Robin**

I sat on the deck reading a new book I had got in Alabasta, it was very homely and lively ship the captain, the long nosed sniper and the talking reindeer were playing around, laughing and smiling, the overall mood on the ship was very joyful. Miss Navigator was making a map of Alabasta in the other room, Cook-san was in the kitchen cooking lunch, and the aroma was mesmerizing, he was a very skilled chef after all.

The only person left was kenshi-san, he was in the shade trying to take a nap, and he had spent most of the morning training. He was the only one of the crew who was still reluctant to trust me, he had a right to after all. He had proven totally distant and cold towards me, no matter what I said, and even now I felt him looking at me with that cold stare.

I decided to give him a glance too, just for the heck of it maybe he'd feel better about me. The second I looked at him, his stare didn't feel cold, it was somehow inviting and warm, the next second it was gone and the hard exterior had returned, maybe I had mistook his gaze, maybe he was gazing at something else, but why was there a hint of redness about his face. Maybe just maybe he will come around sooner or later, but that gaze and the blush were really weird, maybe he likes me. No that can't be it. It must've been a trick of the light, nothing more.

Just then Cook-san walked out and told everyone that lunch was ready, then he came up to me and started swooning over me as usual, it's not that I didn't enjoy it, because I did, it made me feel wanted and loved, but the fact remained no matter how much he did this, it wasn't going to change the fact that I didn't like him that way.

Cook-san then proceeded to call Kenshi-san a 'Marimo' that made me giggle. The name was fitting even though Kenshi-san didn't like it. I got up and went to the kitchen to have lunch with my crew. I felt accepted here, and at that moment I wouldn't give this up for the whole world.

* * *

><p><em>The next 2 chapters will be fillers as well, so please let me know if I should cut them out or not. <em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: This chapter is a continuation of chapter 2, it follows the next night._

* * *

><p><strong>Awkward Encounter<strong>

**Zoro**

After dinner, everyone was stuffed, the ero-cook had outdone himself and the food was tastier than ever, of course I wasn't going to tell him that, it was 11 p.m. and everyone was still up, talking about their home towns and their loved ones, and their dreams, Robin was amused by this as she had no idea of the background of any one of her nakama, and she was excited to learn about them. I was sitting farther away near the ships figurehead, I never was much of a talker and I knew everyone realized this, and that's why they let me be.

Right now Usopp was lying about having around 8000 men back home, and that he was the bravest warrior, Luffy, Nami & Sanji knew the fact that he was making all of this up, but they decided to play along. Robin of course realized this fact too, but just kept smiling at the idiot telling the story, Chopper on the other hand hung to Usopp's every word and had a sparkle in his eyes that showed just how much he admired his acts of power and bravery.

I couldn't help but smile at what a mixed up crew we had, an idiot for a captain, a pervert for a cook, a liar sniper, a talking reindeer as our doctor, a manipulative, money loving woman as our navigator & one of our former enemies as our crew's archaeologist. I had accepted Robin as part of the crew, and also for the most part as a friend, but I wouldn't show this side of mine, it was just too soon and embarrassing.

Usopp's story just ended and now the ero-cook started telling the others of the time Zeff saved him from drowning, that he was in the old man's debt, and started yapping about the All-Blue. All his yapping made me drowsy, I let out a yawn and faded away into a dreamless sleep.

It was my turn for the night watch and it wasn't like I wasn't alert to my surroundings, in fact I was always alert, unlike what the others thought. I usually pretended to be asleep when someone came close, so that they would just leave me in peace, also so that I wasn't annoyed with them.

My ears perked up as I heard a rustling sound not three inches away, it caught my attention and at the same moment something fell on me, I instinctively reached for my Wado Ichimonji and got to my feet. I had just unsheathed it and was about to strike when I saw that it was Robin who had caused the rustling, and the thing that had fallen on me was a blanket.

I lowered my sword and she breathed a sigh of relief. There she was wearing a black night gown that was more revealing than I would've thought, I couldn't help but blush, and there was the damn scent of her too, that damn enticing scent, I hoped that she couldn't see my red face in the dark, but still what were these feelings, like butterflies in my stomach.

**Robin**

Cook-san had served us all a very lovely and exquisite dinner, we were all very much full, and everyone was thanking Cook-san for the wonderful meal, and praising his culinary skills, so much so that his face was a deep shade of crimson.

All of us came out to the deck and sat down together, nobody wanted to sleep just yet, Kenshi-san however, went to the figurehead of the Merry and sat down near it, not bothering to join us, but no one minded. Luffy suggested that as I didn't know anything about the others they should tell me about their home towns, their lives and their dreams.

I listened to Long-Nose-kun's farfetched lies, but no one seemed to mind so neither did I, Doctor-san was hypnotized by the lies and was believing every single word. I could see Kenshi-san smiling, but I had no idea why. Next Cook-san began telling his story, about his life on the ocean-restaurant the Baratie, and how a pirate saved his life, and gave up a leg for him, and the fact that he was indebted to him. Then he started telling me about the All-Blue, which I did find quite interesting, I had read books on the subject but decided not to bring it up. I glanced in Kenshi-san's direction and saw that he was asleep, Nami told me not to wake him up.

It was almost 12 a.m. and Captain-san and Doctor-san had just finished telling me their respective stories, and I was glad to know that I was getting close to them, and that they really did care about me. Nami yawned, and got up saying it was time to sleep, and everybody followed her orders, and retired to their quarters respectively.

I went to the room with Nami too, I changed into my night gown and fell on my bed, but sleep eluded me, I lay there with my eyes open, for what felt like an hour. Finally unable to resist I got up and went out to the deck, I felt peaceful, I walked to the railings and looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful night the stars were shimmering against the black sky, I had never seen anything more beautiful. At that moment I knew that I was safe and that nothing was going to go wrong.

It was getting a little chilly now, and I could see Kenshi-san's body slightly shivering. It was his turn for the night watch tonight, so I went and got him a blanket from the girl's room. I approached him, thinking that he was in a deep slumber, he looked so calm and peaceful. I was about 5 inches away from him, when I put the blanket on him.

With a sudden jolt he grabbed his sword, stood up and unsheathed it, looking me straight in the eyes. I backed away several steps at once, worried that he was going to attack me.

When he realized it was me, and that the item that had fallen on him was a blanket, much to my relief, he lowered his sword and sheathed it. I let out a sigh of relief.

The stars and the moon gave out enough light for me to see his face, and the fact that he was blushing, I realized that I was wearing my night gown, so I held the blanket against myself so that he could at least feel normal again.

* * *

><p><em>This is a dialogue between Zoro and Robin, I didn't want to repeat it two times separately.<em>

* * *

><p>Then he spoke, "Oi! What time is it woman? More importantly why are you still up? What were you doing?"<p>

I regained my composure and replied, "Everyone went to bed an hour ago, but I couldn't sleep so I came out to get some fresh air, when I saw you shivering slightly, so I got you this blanket to keep you warm. I'm sorry if I scared you Kenshi-san."

Zoro said, "No it's ok, you didn't scare me it's just that, you should've said something, it was pure instinct on my part. You don't need to apologize. Anyways, errrmm, thanks for the blanket, don't worry I'll keep an eye out for anything, you just go back to bed and get some sleep."

"Alright then. I'll see you in the morning. Good night Kenshi-san.", I said.

"Yeah, ummmmmm, goodnight." Zoro replied.

* * *

><p><em>Zoro and Robin's thoughts after the dialogue.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Zoro <strong>

She had gone back to her room. I knew I had scared her and I was really angry at myself for doing that, but at least I had apologized about it maybe she will forget about it.

I lay down and wrapped myself in the blanket, realizing this wasn't mine, and that it smelled like Robin.

_'__Damn it'_

She'd given me her blanket, the sweet scent was overwhelming, but I slept really well and warm that night.

**Robin**

I had just gotten back into the room, when I felt my heart beating faster and faster, maybe it was the adrenaline that had surged after he drew his sword, maybe it was something else. I fell on my bed and closed my eyes thinking of Kenshi-san, and was thankful that he had enough control that he didn't attack me with the sword. I was still thinking about him, when I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be a small filler, and then I'll get back to the major events. These fillers are mostly to show that Zoro is confused about his new found feelings, and he's trying to understand them. Please let me know if something was wrong, or if something should be added. Thanks. Don't forget to Rate, Review and Favourite<em>.


	4. Chapter 4

_This is a smaller chapter than usual, but only because I didn't have the time to elongate it, sorry. But rest assured that this is the last filler (for now) and after this I will follow the main story line again. Thanks for reading. Please rate and review and let me know if something is missing, or if something needs to be changed._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4:<em> _This chapter is only about Zoro and Chopper's conversation about the fact that Zoro hasn't been his usual self lately._

**Advice**

**Zoro**

It was a sunny day, and I wasn't feeling too good, I didn't know what had happened, but I suspected that _damn woman_ had something to do with it. That damn woman, she was beautiful, mature and perfect for me. No, I wasn't her maybe I was just coming down with something.

I sat there contemplating possible diseases I could have when Chopper was passing by. "Hey Chopper." I asked him. He walked up to me, and climbed up my shoulder, onto my head, it was really annoying, but I wasn't going to deny him this comfort, even when he decided to lie there and just hang loosely. I knew he kind of looked-up to me, and well I cared about the little guy too. Out of all the crew I was only this comfortable next to Luffy and Chopper, but sometimes Luffy was too much to handle, I hadn't had that problem with Chopper though.

Chopper now comfortable on my head said, "What's up Zoro?"

"I think I might be coming down with something." I said.

The instant the words left my mouth, he jumped off my head and landed in front of me, and started running around me, checking my pulse and looking for symptoms of diseases.

"Tell me what's wrong, Zoro? I can't seem to figure out what disease you have." Chopper said.

"Ummm… Lately I've had this weird feeling, like a knot in my stomach, and it feels like someone is putting really heavy weights on my chest. My training's being effected, you've got to do something, I can't even sleep right. Tell me what's wrong with me?" I asked.

"Is that all, those symptoms don't point to a disease, it just means you're stressed, you ought to take it easy some days, relax more and train less for a while, and here take these , only one before sleeping. It's a muscle relaxer, it'll help you sleep." He said and gave me some pills.

I wasn't going to take the pills of course, although maybe he was right I ought to take it easy after all, maybe it wasn't the woman, and maybe it was just me.

After handing me the pills, much to my dismay the little reindeer, jumped back onto my head, and assumed his position._ Damn it._

A little far an unattached ear disappeared and some sakura petals fell.

* * *

><p><em>I know this chapter was small, but I'll be uploading another one very soon today. Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Rate, Review and Favourite. :)<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm hoping this will make up for the short chapter between Zoro and Chopper, I'm not saying this one is long either but the fact is the situation was already hard enough to explain, and well I just hope you understand that and bear with me. Thanks. I'm always open to suggestions. Rate, Review and Favourite. :)_

__Also a shout out to everyone who was kind enough to review, follow or favourite my story, you guys are awesome :)__

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5: Fast forward to Skypiea Arc, where Robin is struck down by Enel. Zoro and Robin's thoughts and feelings in the moment.<em>

**Friend**

**Zoro**

This bastard. What the hell was wrong with this guy, he thinks we'll join him without any hesitation and that we'll be happy to do so. Robin was talking to him about something he'll lose if he destroys Skypiea, it sounded like a bell or something but I had no idea what it was, and I didn't care either.

The idiot then lifted his finger, and pointed at Robin, before I could realize what was happening, he had zapped her with a bolt of lightning. I heard the blood curdling scream, I caught Robin before she could hit the ground, I knew she was already hurt, and nothing could change that fact but she was my comrade. I heard the scream in my head again and it awoke a demon inside of me, it wasn't that he had attacked just anyone, the bastard had attacked a friend of mine, a person that I truly cared about.

She was in my arms, her body was twitching from the attack, and it made my blood boil, she was a human, not a god-damn toy. I lost control over my body, and started acting on instinct alone, I wouldn't stop until he was dead, Robin's scream kept resonating in my head, there was no way I'd ever forgive him.

**Robin **

This fool with a god-complex stood in front of me, thinking that he could destroy such a magnificent part of history, and to top it off, he thought we would join this little charade of his.

He had no idea what he was about to do, I tried to stop him from destroying everything by threatening him with information about the golden bell, but it turned out he already knew of it.

The fact that I had tried to threaten him, had obviously made him angry. I was scared, more scared than I had ever been in my entire life, he lifted his finger and shot a bolt of lightning at me, in that moment I wanted to shout out, then the beam hit me, I let out a shout of agony and the pain started spreading through my body. I had lost control of my entire body, I knew I was falling and I could do nothing to soften my fall. I was just barely conscious, and then I felt it someone was holding me up from falling, I didn't know who it was, then the light began to fade and I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if I should change something and add something. I'll be adding a new chapter soon. Thanks again :)<br>_


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok, so I had a little time on my hands, and I decided to write this quick chapter, hope you guys like it. I also hope this fixes the small chapters part. Thanks for reading. Please rate, review and favourite. It really helps me in writing this story further. I'm always open to suggestions and corrections. Thanks again. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6: The Straw Hat Pirates have defeated Enel, and are heading back to the Blue Sea. This story takes place after leaving Skypiea and before reaching Navarone. <em>

**Acceptance**

**Robin**

It was a good day to relax, everyone aboard the Merry was tired, even though they had relaxed for a while on Skypiea as well. Luffy was sitting on the Merry's figurehead, with a smile on his face, yelling at Sanji to bring him food. Sanji was already in the kitchen, cooking snacks for everyone, and just looked out of the kitchen and yelled at Luffy to wait, then he proceeded to swoon over Nami and Robin as usual, and said "Nami-swaan, Robin-chwaan, your snacks will be done in a moment, I hope they'll be to your liking!" Meanwhile Usopp, was still checking the Merry for any more damage, Nami was drawing up a rough map of Skypiea, intending to make a clean, neat one later. I was reading a book I had got from Gan Fall on Skypiea, Chopper was on the deck, running around and waiting for Usopp to finish checking the Merry and come out and play. Zoro was lying on the deck as usual, his eyes were closed it was impossible to tell if he was sleeping or not.

As soon as Sanji left Nami leaned over to me and said, "Do you know who caught you in Skypiea, when Enel attacked you?"

"No, I don't." I replied.

She leaned in closer and lowered her voice to a whisper and said, "It was Zoro, he caught you. He got really angry at Enel, and rushed forward to attack, he was striking to kill. You should talk to him about it."

"I guess I should thank him at least." I replied.

"Go ahead then, we're not getting any younger, now are we?" she said nudging me slightly so that I got off my chair.

I went over towards Zoro, he was napping I guess. I sat down near him, and said, "Kenshi-san."

I heard a grunt in reply which meant he was listening. "Thank you for catching me in Skypiea."

He straightened up, and looked me in the eyes and said, "It was pure instinct I couldn't protect you from the electricity, I didn't save you."

"You didn't abandon me either. That's what I want to thank you for." I said.

"It's no problem, you are my friend after all." Zoro said.

It took me by surprise, he had said I was his friend. He had finally accepted me. "So does this mean you've finally accepted me?" I asked.

He didn't reply but shifted back over to sleep, but before doing so I heard a grunt. I got up smiling, I was going back towards Nami, and I turned around to see that a smile was across Zoro's face. I finally felt accepted, this crew, everyone was like family to me now. Zoro had finally accepted me too, I felt happy, happier than I had ever felt in my entire life. Nami looked at me with an all-knowing stare, I just smiled at her. Sanji called everyone for food.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you thought about it. Review and Favourite. Thanks :)<br>The chapter 7 will be up in 1-3 days. But I'll try to do it ASAP. :)


	7. Chapter 7

This is another short chapter, mainly because there was nothing more to write about this. But don't worry I'll be starting with Enies Lobby Arc next, so that one will be much better. I hope you enjoy this one as well. I'm open to suggestions. Please review and favourite. Thanks :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Aokiji freezes Robin. Zoro's thoughts in the moment.<p>

**Zoro**

This guy had shown up from outta nowhere, and just attacked Robin without a reason, even when we hadn't shown the slightest sign of hostility. The moment we had come across him, the look of composure on Robin's face had disappeared, and I saw true fear cloud her features.

The bastard had just frozen Robin, without a second of hesitation or remorse, the look of shock and horror was frozen on her face, it was enough to make my hair stand on edge, I was pissed off more than I had ever been.

I wanted to slash him up and cut him into tiny pieces, but he was a Navy Admiral after all, I knew it would be impossible to defeat him. The next thing I knew me, Luffy and Ero-cook, were attacking him head on. I was right, he was so strong that he just froze our arms, Luffy yelled at me and Sanji to get Robin to the Merry, and with the help of the others help Robin.

I rushed to her, and we carried her to the Merry and stood outside the door, in case Aokiji returned, and we'd have to protect her. All the thoughts of losing her flooded my mind, I just wanted to shout, but for some reason my voice had stopped working. Maybe it was because of the shock I felt when Aokiji froze Robin, and on top of that he almost completely froze my arm too. I hoped that Chopper and Usopp could defrost her in time, and I hoped we weren't too late in bringing Robin back to the ship. The thought was unbearable, I would never be able to forgive myself.

Just then Nami yelled at me to go help Luffy, I obliged thinking that Robin was in good and capable hands. I rushed back to where Aokiji was, not even my *bad sense of direction* could stop me this time. But when I got there, Aokiji was gone and so was Luffy, I turned and saw something that sent a chill down my spine, there he was frozen in a state of battle, with his face the true picture of desperation, he must've tried his best to defeat Aokiji, but had lost. I rushed towards him and carefully lifted him on my back and ran towards the ship. The only thoughts in my mind that I wouldn't be able to bear the loss of either one of my friends, but I was thankful that Aokiji hadn't decided to end Luffy's life right there.

When I reached the ship and everyone saw Luffy in his current state they started to panic again, Chopper rushed out and used his heavy point to carry Luffy to the bathroom where they had run a bath and Robin was already present, he, Usopp and Nami were doing the best they could. Ero-cook was trying to light his cigarette, but he was shivering and couldn't get the lighter to ignite. He was obviously shaken up about it as well. We had all been so helpless in front of Aokiji, how were we ever going to survive the Grand Line, if there were guys even stronger than him.

I went towards the front of the ship and sat down, thinking about all these things over and over again in my head. Robin, Luffy two powerhouses just annihilated in an instant, and on top of that we couldn't touch the Logia fruit users. I hoped that we would get through it. Just then Chopper rushed out carrying Robin towards the girl's bedroom and telling Nami to get her a lot of blankets. He put her on the bed and covered her up with about 10 blankets. Then he rushed back to the bathroom and brought out Luffy and carried him off to the boy's room, he did the same with Luffy.

Chopper came out and reverted back to his normal form, and started crying, it was only natural for him to cry after witnessing two of his friends on the brink of death. He came to the centre of the ship and yelled, "They're going to be fine!"

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. I too was grateful, but I couldn't help going over the scene over and over again in my mind. Luffy and Robin's expressions of horror and desperation were stuck to my mind and I couldn't forget it. Those thoughts scared me more than anything had up to now. The only thing we could do is get stronger to ensure each others safety, we were like a family. This ordeal was finally over and I felt a little light albeit not completely fine, I didn't realize when I drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

* * *

><p>I hoped you enjoyed reading it. Please let me know if I missed something or if something needs to be changed. Review and Favourite, it gives me the will to continue writing. Thanks :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the late upload, this took quite a bit of work, because it was difficult to represent Robin's character in this situation. I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think about it. I'm always open to suggestions. Favourite and Review please. Thank you :)_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8: Enies Lobby Arc. The crew just found out why Robin surrendered to the World Government. They are chasing the Puffing Tom, in Rocket Man. Zoro and Robin's feelings and thoughts while heading towards Enies Lobby.<em>

**Two Trains**

**Robin (Puffing Tom)**

I was willing to risk it all for them, even if it meant sacrificing myself I'd gladly do it. Ever since I was 8 years old, there wasn't anyone who stayed by me, everyone wanted to turn me in to the World Government, I couldn't trust anybody.

Then here these people were who accepted me for who I was, they didn't run away, they looked at me as a friend and a part of them. I had tried my best to keep them away, force them to stay away, but they were persistent. It was a fact that I was actually happy when I was with them on the ship, it was as if I had forgotten my troubles, no it was as if the Ohara incident hadn't happen, well that was an exaggeration, but they did make me forget all my troubles when I was near them.

The idiotic captain who had saved me, when I wanted nothing more than to die. The swordsman who kept his distance from me, and showed no trust in me, did also care about me, even if he chose not to show it. The long-nosed man who told the farfetched stories that made me laugh. The cook whose culinary skills were the best I had ever seen. The navigator who was in love with wealth, but she was like a sister to me. The reindeer doctor who was also very dear to me. All of them, I cared about all of them and the fact that they kept coming after me wherever I went was enough proof that they didn't want to lose me, but I would bring them nothing other than sorrow and sadness if I stayed with them.

Tears came to my eyes, when I thought about how they were still following me, trying to get me back, even when I had said that I did not care for them and it would be better if they stayed away. I felt a pang of sorrow when I thought of them…..my friends.

I hoped they were ok, and that they were safe. The only reason I had agreed to go along with CP9 was so that my friends would be safe. I was still contemplating over these things, covering my eyes to hide the tears streaming down my face, I heard a knock. It was coming from the side of the train not the door behind me. I turned to my left and saw something that froze me, and made my heart stop. It was Long-Nose and he was wearing ...a mask?

**Zoro (Rocket Man)**

Nami had just finished telling us about why Robin surrendered herself to the government, we were all shocked, but for some reason Luffy seemed calm, then he yelled with all his emotion that he would save her no matter what.

Rocketman was really fast and it wasn't like we were going at a constant speed, the speed was increasing rapidly, it wouldn't be long when we will be near the other train soon. I was sitting in a corner, my eyes closed, but all this new information about Robin wasn't going to let me relax. I tried to figure it all out in my head, the conclusion was that she wasn't a bad person, and that she was trying to look out for us. But still this was the stupidest thing she had ever done, in fact it was the stupidest thing anyone had ever done, she had more brains than this. She should've realized that we weren't weak and that we could protect ourselves just fine, and on top of that we could also protect her. Maybe it was because of Aokiji, she had seen that we couldn't win every time and maybe that scared her, no it did in fact scare her. That's why she went with this stupid idea. I was pissed at her for doing this, but it wasn't like I would just abandon her. And did she really think that we would abandon her? She should've known better, she knew we would never abandon our friends, and never would we ever abandon our crew.

These thoughts were burning me from the inside, although it didn't show on my face. These people from the World Government, including the Navy and CP9, were all complete and total assholes. And this concept of justice that both the Navy and CP9 had, was completely over the line, it was excessive and just wrong.

I just wanted to rip all of them to shreds, but I had to wait. I hoped she was ok. If they were harsh to her, or if they were to do anything to her, I wouldn't be able to control myself. I will make sure all of them feel agony and misery. But right now all I can do is wait. _That woman_. Luffy shouted that Puffing Tom was in sight and that he needed my help. I got up and jumped onto the roof of the train and went towards Luffy...

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please let me know what you thought about it and if something was missing. Please Favourite and Review. Thanks :)<em>

_P.S. I've already started working on Chapter 9 so I'll try my best to upload it as soon as it's completed._


	9. Chapter 9

_This chapter is a little longer than the other I've posted so far, and I'll try to do the same to the next chapters. I'm open to suggestions. Also please Favourite this story and review it, it keeps me going :3 Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9: Robin is standing with Franky and CP9 in the balcony of the Tower of Law, while the rest of the Straw Hats are on the other side.<em>

**My Family**

**Zoro**

She was right there, in front of me, all I wanted to do was to rush to her, to save her and to cut down all of CP9. Every one of us wanted to save her, there was a storm raging inside me, but the thing that clung was the fact that she wasn't not bad at all, she hadn't been planning anything, and she cared about us, for all of us. Wasn't it our duty to save her too, to let her know that we could take care of ourselves and her, and that she didn't have to sacrifice herself for us? Of course it was, and I wouldn't stop until she was back or I had died trying.

Luffy was shouting, he wanted Robin to accept us, and the fact that we were there for her and nothing could ever change that.

Spandam realized what Luffy was trying to do, and started telling us why the Government wanted Robin dead. We found out how her home had been destroyed, how her mother and everyone she cared for had been killed mercilessly, how the only friend she had made in eight years had been frozen solid right in front of her. How she had been running since the age of eight, how no one protected her and always treated her like a demon. Spandam must have thought we would step back, but we weren't going too. We realized that she had lived through the toughest time anyone ever could, and to think she would have the resolve to continue fighting. She had been running from the Government from the age of eight but now she had given herself up just for us. It drove me half mad just thinking about it. Every one of us realized her pain, we would never ever let her be alone again…. I would never let her be alone again.

Next thing I knew he had asked Usopp (Sokeking) to shoot down the World Government flag, it didn't faze any of us one bit. Spandam, and the rest of CP9 were awed by our actions. Spandam started telling us that we couldn't possibly survive after declaring war on the World Government and that we couldn't challenge the world and emerge victorious.

No second thoughts or any hesitation was required, our resolution was Robin. We had no regrets about what we had just done. We were officially enemies of the World Government and the Navy, but I didn't care, there was only one thing on my mind, Robin.

The moment she had seen the flag on fire, her face was the picture of utter astonishment and in a way joy, I think that was the moment when she realized that no matter what she'd do, no matter who stood in our way, no matter what the threat and no matter how far away and alone she seemed to be, we would always be there for her, and we would never let her down.

"I want to live!" she shouted still crying. It made my heart stop in my chest, the feeling wasn't something I had ever felt before, in that moment I only wanted to rush towards her, to tell her everything would be alright, to hold her close, to wipe here tears away and protect her till my dying breath. We were willing to put everything on the line for her, and we wouldn't care whoever stood in the way, if they were a threat to her, we would be erase them. I would make sure that her pain was gone, all of it. We would make sure she survived, and came back to us. She would never have to run again, she would never have to be alone again.

**Robin**

They were all here, they had come for me, they really cared for me, they had passed countless Marines, and obstacles to get this far. This was the first time anyone truly cared about me. It warmed my heart, I had never felt this way before, it was wonderful. Other emotions came rushing back too, and I relived the situations in my mind, the time when Ohara was bombarded by the Navy, losing my mother, the professor and Saul, but somehow those memories were fading away when I was looking at them. They made my worries disappear. They were my friends, my family, my world. I wanted nothing more than to just be with them again. Saul had promised that I'd find friends one day, friends who would never leave me, who would protect me and always be by my side. I had no one since I was eight years old, everyone thought I was a demon, but I had finally found my home, the place where I belonged, and my family wasn't going to let anyone hurt me, and they would protect me no matter what.

Spandam was laughing at them for wanting me back, he then went on to tell them about my entire history, about my home, my mother, Saul, and everyone I had cared for. It was painful listening to him tell it in a cold and remorseless way. I could see from their faces that they didn't care about my past and that they were here now to rescue me. In an instant Usopp had shot a fiery attack at the top of the Tower of Law, a second later it hit the flag of the World Government, my breath caught as soon as I saw it. They didn't care who or what was in the way, and that they'd get me back no matter what the obstacle was, even if it was the World Government.

Spandam expression showed true fear, and shock. He was yelling at Luffy and the others that they'd never be able to live after challenging the World Government. But my friends didn't care, they would save me no matter what, there was no doubt in my mind that they'd save me and protect me no matter what.

Luffy was talking to me now urging me on, trying to make me realize that I wanted to live and that no matter what anyone said, they would always be right beside me, they were my friends and they wouldn't let me feel any more pain, that they'd shoulder all my burdens and protect me.

My emotions rose to the surface when I thought about them, and then my emotions took over and I yelled with all my soul, "I WANT TO LIVE!"

I knew they would rescue and protect me, all I had to do was to believe in them. They were the people I had been searching for my entire life and I wasn't going to lose them.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked the chapter, please let me know if I missed something, or if something was wrong with this. Favourite and Review :) Thanks for reading.<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry to keep you guys waiting so long, this chapter took me some time to write. This is by far the longest chapter I've written and I hope the material also reflects quality. Please Review and Favourite, it keeps me motivated :3 Also I might be changing my Pen Name soon because this one is giving me some issues, so be sure to follow so that you can stay up to date with this story._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10: Party at Water 7, Zoro and Robin's Conversation.<em>

**Emotions**

**Zoro**

We were back at Water 7. Rescuing Robin had taken its toll on everyone, we were all fatigued, some were injured too but nothing serious, yet none of us had ever been this happy before. We were all sitting in the Galley-La company's lounge. Luffy was sleeping and eating at the same time, Robin was standing next to Nami talking about clothes and stuff, Kokoro, Chimney and Ero-cook were there too. We were all glad we had made it back out of Enies Lobby and we had saved our friend too.

That night we had a party, ero-cook was barbequing. I was sitting alone, when a barrel of sake was placed in front of me, it was Paulie and the other Galley-La foremen. "How about it? Wanna see who can hold their liquor? One barrel per person, whoever isn't on the verge of unconsciousness wins. Also if anyone throws up, they forfeit. How does it sound?" Paulie asked.

"Sounds great, bring it on. I already know I am gonna win, you guys are like old ladies at a wine tasting. Lets go." I replied

And the competition started, I was looking around at everyone having fun, they were all so happy. It seemed like something straight out of a story book, fireworks, lights, smiles, laughs and well just about anything else that came to mind when you thought about an awesome party. Luffy was doing his chopsticks nose dance and Chopper was following his lead, everyone went wild when they saw this and most were on the floor laughing and clutching their stomachs. Usopp was standing on a high platform, I had no idea what that idiot was doing, but he was wearing his Sogeking mask. Nami was talking to Kokoro and some Galley-La and some of the Franky Family were swooning over her asking if she needed anything else. Ero-cook was barbequing, he was doing a good job at it too, but I wasn't going to say anything, that dumbass. Franky was talking to Iceburg. The only person left was Robin, she was standing in a corner, smiling, it wasn't the fake smile she usually had, but it was a genuine smile, it made me smile too. I remembered when I was fighting that Kaku bastard, fighting him with all I had, and we were evenly matched, I might have even lost, I was tired because of the hits I'd taken when Usopp was handcuffed to me (even if the hits were minor they did exhaust me a bit). But as soon as he said that Robin deserved to die, the image of Robin crying flashed before my eyes and it was like a demon had awoken inside me, I felt the demonic fire burning inside me, I remember how angry I was, and I felt this aura taking over, this aura that made me feel invincible, it was through pure rage and emotion, the aura had awakened. I had cut him down in an instant, finally that made my heart feel lighter. Now that I looked back at it, it was probably because of Robin I was able to create my ultimate technique. I was drinking all the while thinking over this stuff.

Paulie and the others weren't looking so good and were already kind of woozy, I was still ok, I didn't feel like I was drunk at all. Paulie had just collapsed and the other Galley-La foremen followed suit. "I win you bastards!" I yelled at them, though they were pretty much out cold right now.

I was feeling a little drowsy too, drowsy not drunk or woozy, I closed my eyes after a while, intending to take a short nap and wake up and to join Luffy and the others. My eyes were still closed, when I felt someone approaching, I didn't care my swords were by my side. Then I caught a whiff of it, the scent was familiar, it was Robin. She had just sat down beside me, and well I didn't know what to make of it. I didn't open my eyes, I thought she would just leave when she thought I was sleeping. But she didn't leave, maybe she knew I wasn't asleep, I guess I had to let her know that I was awake, so I gave a little grunt letting her know that I was awake.

**Robin**

Everyone was so happy, and I was extremely grateful after all they had saved me from the Navy and the World Government. I had finally found my family, the people I could trust, the people who were willing to give up everything for me. I loved them all, more than I cared to admit. We were all tired and some had minor injuries, but that didn't matter anymore, they were glad to have me back and I was glad to be back with them. We were at Galley-La, enjoying a quiet afternoon. Luffy was at the table sleeping and eating at the same time, Sanji was bringing Luffy food continuously, Kokoro and Chimney were sitting and talking to all of us. Nami was talking to me about the clothes and the fabrics in Water 7, and that she'd help me get a new wardrobe after the Merry was gone, and the fact that Aqua Lagoona had carried most of our stuff away. Zoro was sitting in a corner, with his eyes closed as usual, and a smile crossing his face. Maybe he was dreaming.

The party was extraordinary, everyone was really enjoying themselves. The laughs, the smiles, and the fact that everyone was there was enough to make it a great party, but Sanji was barbequing and it was the most delicious barbeque I ever had. Luffy and Chopper had chopsticks up their noses and their mouths full of meat, dancing to the music playing, they were hysterical and the people of Water 7 thought so too, most of them were laughing and clutching at their stomachs. Usopp was singing the Sogeking song, and people seemed to enjoy it. Nami was talking to Kokoro and Chimney, about the weather in Water 7, and the lay of the land so that she could make a map of it soon. Franky was sitting with Iceburg and drinking Cola. Zoro was in a corner, drinking with members of Galley-La, and me well I was just standing in a corner, happy that I was here, with my friends. There was no other place I'd be or any other people I'd rather be with.

I had asked Franky, what key unlocked my handcuffs, and who had fought to retrieve it. Franky only knew that it was key number 5, the last one, nothing else. Nami had told me the last ones to win were Zoro and Sanji, seeing they were facing the strongest enemies after Luffy, it didn't surprise me.

I went towards Sanji, and as soon as he saw me, he started swooning over me, and asking if I needed anything to eat or drink. I smiled and he was on the verge of melting.

"Anyway Cook-san…..I mean Sanji-san, who was the one to finish the fight last and get key number 5?" I asked.

"Key number 5. Hmmmm. That Kaku guy had it, and Marimo was fighting him, that was the last of the keys. We gave all of them to Usopp, and he flung them over right?" Sanji replied.

"Yes. He did send them over. I just wanted to know. Thank you for your time." I answered.

"Robin-chwaan you can have all of my time!" Sanji said, then getting serious he continued, "I saw that damn Marimo's fight, he wasn't giving it all till the point that Kaku bastard, said something about you, I couldn't hear what he said at the distance I was from them. But it pissed off Marimo, so much that he finished the shitty bastard in one attack and I saw a glare of a demon in the Marimo's eyes. I thought I was seeing things but he had six arms and three faces all of a sudden, I don't know what it was though, maybe it was just an illusion."

His answer shocked me, Zoro had been angry when Kaku had bad mouthed me. And he had also transformed into what seemed like a god of war by Sanji's description. I had no idea he was capable of that and that he would be so angry over me that he would cut everything down.

"Really he was angry because Kaku said something about me? And Zoro-san transformed into a demon and cut him down with one attack?" I asked him, he nodded in reply.

"Thank you for telling me Sanji-san." I told him and left.

I had to talk to Zoro about this, I had to thank him properly and let him know that I appreciated what he had done for me. The thoughts that Zoro had done all these things made my heart grow warmer. It brought tears of joy to my eyes but I was quick to hide them.

The Galley-La foremen who were with Zoro were in a drunken stupor, they were sleeping deeply and snoring loudly. Zoro had just relaxed into a more comfortable position, and I think he was planning on sleeping.

I went over to him and sat down next to him. I must've sat for about a minute, and he still hadn't opened his eyes but he gave a small grunt to let me know that he was awake and listening.

_Conversation between Zoro and Robin_

Robin leaned in closer to Zoro, and whispered in his ear, "Thank you Kenshi... Ummm... Zoro-san."

Zoro straightened up this was the first time Robin had ever said his name, she always used to call him Kenshi-san, he didn't know how to react. Hearing his name from her mouth was so heart warming, he didn't know how to reply to her.

"Zoro-san moshi moshi, are you feeling well?" Robin asked with some concern.

Zoro snapped out if his trance, "What? Yeah. I'm fine. What are you thanking me for?" Zoro asked.

"I heard that you defeated Kaku and got the key that unlocked my cuffs. So that's what I want to thank you for." Robin said.

"That was nothing any one could've done that it was just a coincidence that it was the key I won that unlocked the Kairoseki cuffs."

"I also found out that you were angry at Lake when he said that I deserved to die. No one has ever stood up for me before and I really appreciate it. Thank you." Robin said.

As soon as Zoro heard these words he turned a bright share of red, and he suddenly started shifting about unsure what to say.

_'How did she fond out? Who told her? No one was there but ero-cook had showed up after the fight was over.' Zoro thought to himself. _

"Eh... Well... Ummm... You're my nakama, it's duty to protect you honor, if it was someone other than me they would've done the same. I won't let anyone talk like that about any of my nakama." Zoro said.

"Well I just wanted to thank you for standing up for me and that I am very grateful." Robin said giving him a genuine smile, that made Zoro blush a little.

Robin got up to leave but Zoro held her by the wrist, Robin looked back at his face he wasn't happy, it was the most serious face she had ever seen him make. She also detected a bit of disappointment and sorrow in his features.

"What were you thinking?" Zoro asked of her sternly.

All the joy had disappeared and to be honest it scared Robin a little. She was surprised by the question he had asked.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked in reply.

"What were you thinking when you surrendered to the Navy?" Zoro asked, as he pulled her back down and sat her beside himself.

He was looking her straight in the eyes, not blinking.

"I wanted to make sure you all were protected." Robin said.

"That was the stupidest thing you have ever done. I couldn't believe that you didn't think before doing something like that." Zoro said.

"I didn't want to lose any of you. I didn't want any of you to get hurt because of me. I care for all of you." she said with sadness.

"Do you think it was easy for me... I mean us to see you leave, do you think it was easy for us to see you go without saying anything, do you think it was easy for us to see you at Enies Lobby." Zoro said.

"I realise that now. I'm sorry. I really am." Robin said.

"Never ever do that again, you have no idea what was passing over me. You just uo and left without so much as a goodbye." Zoro said.

"You have No idea what's it's like to be alone, and then finally find the people you've been looking for your whole life." Robin said sternly.

"But that doesn't mean that the people you found, will just abandon you and let you sacrifice yourself for them." Zoro replied.

This made Robin lose control and she started sobbing quietly.

"I promise I will never do something like this again." she said crying all the while.

Zoro leaned over to her and pulled her towards himself, she laid her head on his shoulder still crying. She felt heat emanating from Zoro, she was glad to have someone to comfort her. Zoro had never seen Robin this vulnerable her strong exterior had disappeared and she was human underneath.

"Don't worry you won't feel the need to do something this like ever again. We'll always be by you, and we'll should your burdens and pain." Zoro whispered in her ear. "And I won't let anything hurt you ever again." he added pulling her even closer.

Robin could do nothing but cry and continue to lean on him. They were in a rather dark corner, and thought that no one of the crew could see them, but the instant the conversation ended a blur of orange hair could be seen disappearing around the corner.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review and Favourite it keeps me motivated. Thanks for reading and again just a reminder I'll be changing my Pen Name soon. :) <em>


	11. Chapter 11

_Coolio: First of all thanks for the review, also I think you'll like this chapter and you'll get your answers soon. I thought on the Nami issue for about an hour. _

_LaceTurkeyExpress: Thanks for the review. I actually finished this chapter on my phone, so I didn't have spellcheck. I'll be sure to double check next time. I hope there aren't mistakes in this chapter after I've said I'd double check. :P _

_So I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter it took me a while to get it done. I hope the material speaks for itself. Please Review and Favorite, it keeps me motivated. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 11: Straw Hats left Water 7 and Franky joined the crew, this is before the Thriller Bark Arc so Brooke isn't here yet, also now it's the new ship The Thousand Sunny<em>

**A Bit of Fun**

**Zoro**

We had just got away from the Navy, I had to admit this ship was great, the way it just flew away, I had never seen anything like it before. It was a great day, it was bright and sunny but not hot, it was the ideal weather for a nap.

Usopp was back in the crew, so right now he, Luffy and Chopper were dancing around in happiness of Usopp's return.

"Oi guys. Want a tour of this dream ship." Franky said as he jumped down to the deck, where everyone was.

"YEAH!" yelled Luffy, Usopp and Chopper.

"Yosh! Follow me." Franky said in return.

We all followed him into the kitchen, where he showed Sanji the locks on the fridge, then the cupboards for the dishes and other necessities for the kitchen. Sanji was so happy that he couldn't contain himself, "Oi Franky this is awesome, and you've put the locks on the fridge too just like I wanted." He said.

Next we went to Chopper's office, and he was so excited that he wanted to give someone a check-up immediately. "Thanks Franky! You are awesome. Zoro can I do a check-up on you first?" He said.

"Maybe later Chopper." I said.

Next we went to the library, where Nami's map making instruments were too, it was already full of different kinds of books. Robin and Nami both had a gleam of excitement in their eyes.

"Franky thanks a lot for all this. You can spend two thousand beli next time in a town" Nami said.

"Thanks Franky these books are amazing. Thanks again." Robin said.

"Huh….did you say pervert?" Franky said.

Everyone sighed.

Next we went to the crow's nest, it was huge, and I was really excited when I saw all the weights and different training equipment Franky had installed for me. There was also a bench in the corner for relaxing.

"So Zoro-bro how do you like your new personal gym?" Franky asked smiling, he must be really proud of his work.

"I'm impressed that you did such a great job. Thanks. Now I can train and keep watch at night." I replied.

Next he took us down to the Dock, he showed us the Numbers on the different bays but didn't say what was inside. He also showed us Usopp's factory.

After the tour we were out on the deck again, and everyone went back to their usual activities.

Sanji went to the kitchen, to christen it by making everyone a snack. Nami went to the library to make a map of Water 7. Robin had just come out of the library with a book under her arm, and sat down on the deck and started reading. Usopp was talking to Franky about the other features of the new ship. Chopper was in his office sorting all his medicines and medical equipment. Luffy was sitting on the lion figure head and was really happy about it.

I just sat down on the deck, I glanced towards Robin she was sitting there calmly with a smile on her face. I still remembered her face from the party at Water 7 when she was crying, I could never forget that face, all that emotion that she usually hid under that hard exterior. I hadn't had the time to talk to her ever since, I thought it would be wrong if I said something seeing she hadn't approached me on the subject herself.

I think I had to say something to her just to break the ice between us, so that at least we could talk again. I went over to her and sat down next to her. I tried saying something, but nothing came out, and I knew why, there it was again, the scent, her scent. I felt like it had been an eternity and still words failed me, finally she broke the silence.

**Robin**

We had escaped the Navy and were sailing to the next island the Log Pose pointed towards. Franky had joined the crew and Usopp was back as well.

Seeing and Chopper celebrating the return of their friend made me smile, we were all like a family and we were inseparable. Franky had decided to give us a tour of the ship. He showed us to the kitchen where he had put everything according to Sanji's request and had even put a lock on the fridge, which Luffy wasn't happy about.

Next Franky showed us Chopper's Doctor Office, the little reindeer was very excited about it and offered Zoro a check-up, it made me smile. Then he showed us to the Library, it was amazing the sheer size of it, it could easily hold up to 1000 books, Nami's map drawing instruments and table were also placed in a corner of the room. I was very happy with it.

Next we went up to the Crow's Nest and I was surprised to see all the training equipment that was present the weights could not have been lifted by any normal person, this was apparently Zoro's gym. He seemed very happy about his very own place to train without anyone bothering him.

Franky also showed us his invention the Soldier Dock system, but wouldn't elaborate, as he wanted it to be a surprise.

Once the tour was over, everyone went back to doing their usual things. Sanji went to the kitchen to make snacks for everyone, Chopper went to his new office and sorted all his medical instruments. Nami went to the library to make a map of Water 7, while Usopp was talking to Franky and Luffy was sitting on the figure head of the ship as he claimed it was the captain's seat.

This ship was amazing I could not believe it, it truly was a ship of dreams, a ship of all our dreams. I went to the library and got a book that Iceburg had given me. I intended to read it out on the deck as it was a beautiful day. I sat down and started looking it over. Zoro was standing across from me and was admiring the day too, when he decided to come over to me and sit next to me. I didn't mind, I hadn't talked to him since the party at Water 7, and I thought it would be best if we returned to normal and could talk to each other without feeling the awkwardness.

Zoro opened his mouth to say something but he said nothing, I didn't know what to do, he was struggling with words and I didn't know why. We sat there in silence for about 2 minutes, and he still hadn't said anything, I couldn't take it anymore I decided to break the silence myself.

* * *

><p><em>Conversation between Zoro and Robin<em>

* * *

><p>"What seems to be the matter Zoro-san? Is something bothering you?" Robin asked Zoro.<p>

Zoro finally came back to his senses, she had asked him a question. He couldn't stay in a trance, he fought the scent and replied as coolly as he could, "Uh….. No….. I just wanted to give you some company."

She detected a hint of uneasiness in his voice, but she didn't know why it was there. "So Zoro-san how do you like the ship?"

"This ship…..It's great." Zoro replied. He was clearly frustrated. Robin thought that maybe it was because of her crying in front of him at Water 7, and he had comforted her. He clearly felt uneasy on the subject. Robin thought she should approach the subject, just so the awkwardness would fade.

"Zoro-san, thank you for comforting me at Water 7. It was very nice of you. I appreciate it. I'm sorry if my crying made it awkward for you." Robin said and hoped that Zoro would feel better now.

"No don't apologize. That was no problem. Just so you know crying isn't bad. So what if you let your emotions out for an instant. Just remember if you need someone to talk to I'm always here. Don't hesitate." Zoro said then he added with a slight blush on his face, "That's a strong perfume you're wearing. Is it the only one you have?"

The moment wasn't missed by Robin, she had seen a crack in his exterior. So that's what it was he was flustered because of the scent. She decided to mess with him a little, "I'm not wearing any perfume Zoro-san, is the scent bothering you?" She said.

As soon as the words had been said, Zoro was blushing and cursing himself for asking her in the first place. Robin was fully aware of his condition at this point.

For a minute Zoro didn't know what to say, what would sound inoffensive and let her know that I didn't mean it *_that way_*. After what seemed like eternity in his head (but was actually just five seconds in the real world), he managed to utter, "Ummmm….Really you're not wearing any perfume, huh? Maybe it was something else I smelled. Maybe it came from the kitchen."

Robin couldn't help but smile as Zoro jumped to his feet and strode over towards the kitchen and opened the door and yelled, "Oi! Shitty Ero-cook what's for lunch and when is it going to be ready?!"

"What was that you damn Marimo? Don't offend you cook on the seas! You'll be signing your own death warrant. Bastard!" Sanji replied in anger.

Zoro just closed the door and went across the deck towards the Crow's nest, deciding to train to get his mind off that woman. Sanji was surprised that Zoro had given up a chance to fight so easily and yelled back, "Oi Marimo bastard that wasn't like you. But still I'm glad to see you've finally accepted defeat." Sanji had a grin on his face.

The words made Zoro cringe but he didn't reply and continued climbing the ladder. Sanji just shrugged and went back into the kitchen.

**Zoro**

I was climbing up to the Crow's Nest, I didn't know where else to go and the Crow's Nest seemed reasonable enough. At least I'd be able to avoid the rest of them for a while. What pissed me off was the fact that, the woman knew I had asked her a stupid question and that I wanted to keep some of my dignity, but she still did that. Unbelievable. It was kinda fun though. That woman was messing with my head and I didn't have any solution for the problem.

Ahhhhh, screw it. I'll just train for a while and forget about it. I started with 200 pound weights in each hand, and about 150 pound weight in my mouth. If I had to beat Mihawk, I'll have to train harder every day.

**Robin **

As soon as he heard the words escape my mouth, a sudden change came over him and he was absolutely flustered. I couldn't help but smile, I was trying to control my laughter, and I was afraid that I might end up laughing after all.

He had been so embarrassed that he didn't even continue his fight with Sanji and he left in a hurry to the only place he could be alone for a while.

I don't know why but in the moment I had had a sudden urge to tease him, even after he had said those nice things to me. But I think he knew that I was just messing around, and I thought a part of him liked it.

**Nami**

I had just completed the map of Water 7 and its paths to the surrounding islands via Sea Train, when Sanji came in. He had brought me a snack, I was hungry and tired so I took them with a smile which made him melt at my feet.

"Nami-swaan you look beautiful! I made this snack especially for you with your palette in mind of course." Sanji said as he swooned over me.

"Thanks Sanji-kun. It's delicious." I replied.

"I can finally die in peace!" Sanji managed to utter.

"Eh… Nami-san do you know what happened to the shitty Marimo today?" He asked a little serious now.

"Something happened to Zoro? What happened this time?" I asked in reply.

"He didn't even finish our fight and just went straight to the Crow's Nest." Sanji said.

This was very weird Zoro had never let Sanji have the upper hand in an argument, fight would be a better word though. "What was he doing before your fight started?" I asked of him.

"I think he was on the deck talking to Robin-chwaan about something." He said and then added "I think Luffy's calling me, I just wanted to pass it by you seeing that it's out of the ordinary. Call me if you need anything."

"Alright and thanks for telling me about it." I replied.

So Zoro was talking to Robin and after something she had, he had a complete breakdown of character so much so that he didn't care to fight Sanji.

What could Robin have said to him that put him in such a daze? I had seen them talking in Water 7. He was the only one she'd broken down in front of after we brought her back from Enies Lobby. And surprisingly enough, he had calmed her down and consoled her. He had never said anything like that to anyone else before, in fact none of us thought he had a soft side. But maybe that was only for Robin. And Robin had cried in front of him too, this was the second time the first being when she was in the Tower of Law at Enies Lobby.

Maybe they both liked each other and didn't realize it. I'd have to get these two crazy kids to figure it out and do something about it. They might just end up hurting each other if they ignore their feelings. Then again maybe I'm wrong and they're just very close. But I'd have to find that out.

* * *

><p><em>So here you go. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. It took me a little longer, but I'm really busy with my exams so I'll try my best to write when I have time. Review and Favorite it keeps me motivated. Also let me know if you have any suggestions for the next chapter, I'm thinking Nami confronts Zoro and Robin separately, so give me suggestions in the reviews or PM me. Also let me know if there are other pairings from One Piece you want to see. Thanks again for reading.<em>


	12. Chapter 12

_**R.N. Zuzu:**__Thanks for reading, and thanks again for the review :) I wasn't planning on Nami fixing up Zoro and Robin, I just thought that I'd make her spy on them occasionally and try to confront Robin and Zoro about their feelings for each other from time to time. Let me know what you think and I'll implement it in the next chapters accordingly._

_**Someone (Guest):**__I would make the story with normal POV, but I've come so far already and it would be weird if I switched now. But I'll give it a try and upload the next chapter (Chapter 13) as both Zoro and Robin POV and a separate for normal POV, it might take longer though. That cool? Let me know in the reviews or PM._

_**Mr. Suave (Guest):**__The fact is this story was based around Robin and Zoro, and I think it would be weird if I started Luffy and Nami now when I'm so far into it. But don't worry I'm gonna be starting a new fic soon, and I'll base that around Luffy and Nami. Just let me know do you want it in POVs of Luffy and Nami, or just normal POV. Also do you want me to do it the way I did this one since they joined the crew, or like they realize their feelings for each other soon, and a more of a humorous story? P.S. I'm not really a LuNa fan I prefer LuHan, but still if you want LuNa I'll do it. Just let me know in the reviews or PM. _

_So I thought that another filler would be good before we get to Thriller Bark. I hope you enjoy it. Favorites and Reviews always motivate me. Also I didn't include Nami's POV in this, it's only between Zoro and Robin. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 12: Continuation of Chapter 11.<em>

**Visitor**

**Zoro**

It had been an ok day, apart from that woman teasing me. After I went up to the Crow's Nest, I didn't even show up for lunch I was too embarrassed. And I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of seeing what affect she had had on me.

When I was training in the evening my mind had wandered to Robin again and the thoughts had stuck and I didn't realize I was holding the weights in the same position for about an hour. I felt a sharp pain that snapped me out of the trance, I looked down and tried to let my arms go down, but they were stuck that way, I dropped the weights hard on the floor and a second later Franky showed up.

"Oi! Oi! What the hell Zoro-bro, go easy on dropping heavy stuff, even if this ship is made from the Treasure Tree Adam, there's only so much it can handle." He said. "Oi! What's wrong? Why don't you lower your arms, that position can't be too comfortable can it?" He added seeing me slightly in a squatting position with my arms by my side, I might have looked like a huge monkey.

"Ummmm….Could you call Chopper up here." I said

"Sure. Oi Chopper! Get your ass up here. Zoro needs you." Franky yelled.

I was hoping he wouldn't do that I didn't want to be embarrassed anymore. Chopper was in the Crow's Nest in an instant. He had his tiny doctor's bag with him too. He ran up to me and started examining me. I was still in the awkward squatting position.

Then after about one very annoying minute he said, "So you've pulled some muscles huh? They're frozen like that. Just how long did you stay in that position, your whole body has contracted in that position? It looks like it's painful, but don't worry thankfully the cure isn't that difficult. Try not to move. Ok?"

"Baka how would I move. I'm stuck aren't I?" I said feeling annoyed.

"Hehehe. Sorry." He said and injected me with something.

I suddenly felt my body going numb and it felt like I was melting. "What was that Chopper." I asked him.

"Don't worry it's a muscle relaxer, you'll be fine in no time. I'll just bandage you so that your muscles can return to their right positions and heal perfectly. You're gonna have to hold still for about three hours." He said and bandaged me quicker than I would've thought.

"How long will the effects of the muscle relaxer last?" I asked.

"About an hour so you're gonna have to stay like that for another two hours, with your bandages on." He replied and left me on the floor.

After an hour I felt myself regain control of my body. I sat up, I was still numb but I stood up and ripped the bandages off. It was dinner time so I went down and as soon as Chopper saw me, he came up to me and asked, "Why are you not resting? And where are your bandages?"

"I feel ok. And I was uncomfortable in the bandages. I couldn't move." I said calmly.

He got angry and pulled out more bandages and said, "Those bandages were to make sure you didn't move." He started to run after me, trying to get me in bandages again. After a while he dropped it and we had a decent meal. No one talked too much, just the usual planning about the next day. I was also teased a bit for cramping my muscles, apparently Franky and Chopper hadn't kept it quiet.

It was 12 a.m. and it was a clear night, everyone had gone to bed. It was my turn for the night watch, I went up to the Crow's Nest. I hadn't worked out the usual amount that day, so I had to complete the workout.

It was invigorating, my muscles felt better than ever. This meant I could actually push myself beyond the limit, I had to get stronger if I was to defeat Mihawk.

"19, 830….19, 831….19, 832"

It had been about two hours, when I heard someone on the deck. I thought someone was going to the kitchen to get a snack or a glass of water. But when then that someone started climbing up the ladder to the Crow's Nest.

The door opened, and the scent came in. It was her. Robin entered, and I felt light headed I was doing push-ups and I just lost count, there was something about her that always made me forget everything, this feeling increased since today when she had teased me.

**Robin**

I was really having fun after I had made teased him. I didn't see him for the rest of the day till dinner. I spent the whole day just reading the new books I had bought from Water 7. Nami was sitting next to me, she had completed her map and was now sunbathing. Sanji was swooning over, even more than usual, she was wearing a two piece bikini after all. He had asked me why I wasn't sunbathing but I just turned him away with a chuckle and a smile.

Luffy was sitting in his usual spot, on the figurehead of the Sunny trying to catch some fish. Usopp and Chopper were playing cards. Franky was drinking cola and relaxing. And Zoro was in the Crow's Nest working out I presume.

Lunch was quiet mainly because it was a particularly lazy day, also Zoro hadn't come down for lunch and it made me wonder whether I had crossed a line by teasing him. After lunch Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were napping on the deck. Sanji was holding up an umbrella for Nami, who had continued sunbathing. I was done reading for now, so I just sat on the deck and closed my eyes, and let my mind wander.

Suddenly I felt a shock, and heard a loud thud, and so did everyone else. It had come from the Crow's Nest, Franky freaked thinking his precious ship had been damaged. He rushed up to the Crow's Nest and burst in.

After a while he yelled at Chopper to come, saying Zoro needed help. I was worried, but realized from Franky's tone that it wasn't serious.

Chopper ran up with his First Aid Kit. After a while he came back down and told us all that Zoro was alright and that his muscles had just cramped because he had held the same position with heavy weights for a while. It made me smile, Nami and Sanji were also laughing. Luffy and Usopp were sleeping so they didn't know what was going on.

I decided to take a nap for a while, so I went back to my room for some peace and quiet. It was a relatively long nap, I woke up in time for dinner, as I opened the door, Sanji was standing there, and he told me he was coming to wake me for dinner.

On the deck I saw Zoro running from Chopper who was carrying bandages and running after him. It was a funny sight. Just seeing Zoro made me happy, and I couldn't explain why.

We all had dinner and everyone was laughing at Zoro for his stupidity, I thought it was kind of cute though.

We all were full and everyone decided to go to bed. I lay there for about two hours, finally deciding I couldn't sleep, I got up picked up my book from the end-table, and got out intending to get some coffee.

I knew it was Zoro's turn for the night watch, so just to make sure he was ok I went to check on him. When I opened the door, I saw him doing push-ups, "19, 832", when he saw me he froze.

* * *

><p><em>Conversation between Zoro and Robin<em>

* * *

><p>"Uh…..where was I? Damn I'll have to start over again." Zoro said.<p>

"I believe it was 19,832." Robin replied calmly.

"Oh ok. Anyway what do you want woman? Wasn't it enough that you made fun of me today?" Zoro asked continuing his push-ups.

"I thought you liked being humiliated." Robin said with a chuckle.

Suddenly the expression on Zoro's face changed, he was angry, he grabbed his sword and started running at Robin. She was surprised by his actions and scared too. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it. It was a joke. I'm sorry" Robin said in shock and fear of being attacked.

Zoro just passed her and swung his swords on the floor, inches from her feet. She looked down in fear, and saw that he had cut a snake. It was a coral snake. Relief washed over her.

"How did it get on board?" Zoro asked.

Robin was still shocked, but within a minute she was feeling better, enough to talk, "I think it snuck on when we were at Water 7, it's a coral snake, it's good that you killed it, they're highly poisonous." Robin said, still in shock over what had happened.

"Enough of that." Zoro said as he picked up the snake with his swords and threw it into the water. "Did you really think I was attacking you?" he asked as he turned to face Robin.

"I thought maybe you were very angry and you lost control." Robin replied.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." He said with a smile.

"Ummmmmm." Was all Robin could manage to say.

"Let's just forget about it. Ok?" Zoro said.

"Alright." Robin said.

"So what brings you here?" Zoro said.

"I just wanted to see if you needed company." Robin said.

"I wouldn't say no to it." Zoro smiled.

Robin sat down in a corner and opened her book, and watched Zoro continue his push-ups.

She enjoyed his presence and he enjoyed hers. They were enjoying each other's silence, finally he broke it "So how was your day?"

"This is a first. You never ask how my day was." Robin said.

"Well I wasn't with you guys most of the day was I. Thanks to you." Zoro said with a smile.

"I'm sorry. Well my day was ok, I just read some books. It was quiet the rest of the day. How was your day?" Robin answered.

"Well there was that humiliation and after that I was stuck in an uncomfortable position for about an hour, and then was chased by a psychotic reindeer, who was running after me with bandages. So it was good overall." Zoro said.

"Is that what you call a good day?" Robin asked.

"Hey as long as none of the crew are in danger. I'm happy." Zoro replied.

"I see." Robin said.

"Hey I can see you're still in shock, about what happened, I think you should get some sleep. I'm done working out too so I'm gonna go to bed." Zoro said.

"Yes. I think that I should get some sleep. It'll calm my nerves." Robin admitted.

"Alright let me take you to your room." Zoro said, as he got up and took a towel.

He led Robin to her room and then before leaving said, "Good night. And get it out of your mind that I'll ever attack you. Sleep tight."

Robin felt as if a weight had been lifted and she said, "Thank you I'll remember that. Good night."

They both slept quietly and soundly that night. They dreamt about each other too.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I admit it was a bit short, but I didn't want to use all my ideas in this chapter alone. This chapter was about Zoro's final reactions to Robin's teasing, turns out he's cool with it. Rest assured the next chapter will include some more POVs (including Nami). Let me know what you thought of it. Review and Favorite. I'm always open to suggestions. Thanks for reading.<em>


	13. Chapter 13

_**R.N. Zuzu: **__Thanks for the wonderful review as always. I really appreciate it. Hope you like this chapter._

_**LaceTurkeyExpress:**__Thanks for reading, and thanks again for the review :) I'll make sure that I don't portray Zoro OOC from now on._

_**Someone (Guest):**__Chapter 13(a) is Zoro and Robin's POV. Chapter 13(b) is normal POV. Let me know in the comments which one was better I'll continue with the format that was appealing to most if not all. Is that ok?_

_**Mr. Suave (Guest):**__I haven't started the LuNa story yet, I'm still trying to out different ideas for it. I'll have started writing the first chapter by this weekend._

_Sorry for the long delay guys. I had an exam yesterday and was preparing for it, so naturally didn't have time to write. Then after the exam I was going to start writing chapter 13, but sadly my brother had kinda messed up my laptop. I spent all night reinstalling Windows and all my softwares, as soon as I installed Microsoft Office, I started writing this chapter even though I lost all my data -_- (really frustrated). Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Chapter _**_13(a)_**_ is from specific POV, while _**_13(b)_**_ is a normal POV. Let me know which one is better in the reviews, so that I continue while keeping that in mind. BTW I decided to put off Thriller Bark just so I could test POV thing out first. Personally I think the specific POV of Zoro and Robin is better, but I'll make it the way you guys like better. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 13: Straw Hat pirates are still sailing, they haven't reached Thriller Bark yet.<em>

**These Feelings?**

**13(A)**

**Zoro**

I was working out in my gym (Crow's Nest), training was a part of my routine and it was a part of me too. It's not that I only did it to get stronger, in fact I like working out, it made me forget me worries and gave me time to think. Everyone was having lunch, but I didn't really feel hungry so I continued my work out. I was already half-way through when the ship suddenly shook for an instant, it must've been a strong wave that momentarily shook the ship, just an instant later I heard someone scream, it was Chopper.

I jumped out of the Crow's Nest and landed on the deck, Chopper was standing near the edge of the ship and was in his heavy point, in a split second before I could ask him what happened he had jumped into the water. That damn idiot must've forgot that he was a devil fruit user too. I jumped too as soon as I saw Chopper jump, he reverted to his original size as soon as he touched the water. I grabbed him and as soon as his head was above the water he said, "Robin went overboard!"

Damn it! I threw the bastard onto the ship and dove back down, if she had just fell before Chopper, she shouldn't be so far down. I was right I spotted her cream skin, it stuck out against the dark water. But she was sinking faster and faster, I wasn't the best swimmer but I had to do something. Where was that damn ero-cook when you needed him? That bastard was the best swimmer we had. Somehow I was able to get close enough to her to pull her into my arms, I was also losing oxygen fast, but I had to struggle on. I looked down at her face it was pale white and her eyes were closed, I hoped that I wasn't late. I was able to get her up to the surface, but she wasn't breathing. I climbed with one arm, while holding her close in the other.

I got to the deck and the whole crew was there. Nami was tending to Chopper who was shaking violently, he must've been scared out of his senses. But right now I had to worry about Robin. She wasn't breathing and I felt my heart stop. Her heartbeat was faint.

"Oi! Marimo! What happened to my Robin-chwaan?" Sanji asked.

"Oi! She isn't breathing you idiots!" I yelled.

Everyone's faces were a true picture of shock and desperation. I don't know what came over me, but in that instant my lips were on hers, and I was giving her CPR, there was a part of my mind that I she would wake up to my kiss instead of the CPR. It was stupid I know, but I don't know why it on my mind. "Oi! You Marimo bastard! What the hell…." Sanji was yelling.

"Shut up! He's giving her CPR!" Nami yelled in shock.

I didn't care what anyone thought, my only concern was her. It was my responsibility. All that was on my mind was Robin. _Don't die on me! _Her eyes opened wide, and I felt her trying to exhale. I let go immediately and she started coughing up water. I finally felt myself relax, and my heart rate started going back to normal.

She sat up still coughing, I looked back at the crew, they were all standing there frozen, then Suddenly Chopper got up to his feet and jumped towards Robin.

"ROBIN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" He was crying his eyes out and running around her, examining her.

Next Robin rushed towards her, and sat down next to her, "Are you ok Robin? You're not hurt are you?" She asked voice full of utmost concern.

"I'm alright everyone." She replied calmly

"S~super" Franky yelled. He was crying too "Zoro-bro you're awesome!"

I was just sitting there, glad that she was still with us. Still I couldn't shake this feeling, like butterflies in my stomach. Deep down I knew what it was, but I just couldn't admit it. I looked at Robin and she was staring back at me, that gaze just made me melt on the inside.

I got up intending to leave. And I was halfway to the kitchen, when Sanji spoke, "ROBIN-CHWAAN! WHAT HAPPENED? DID THAT MARIMO BASTARD PUSH YOU? DID HE HURT YOU?!"

I felt my fist tighten in rage, but Robin replied calmly, "Actually he saved me, it wasn't anyone's fault. I was leaning on the railing talking to Chopper, when the ship rocked and I fell. The last thing I remember is hearing Chopper yell and another splash after mine."

"Oi! Where the hell were the rest of you?" I asked as I turned to face them all.

"We were having lunch. Robin and Chopper were done soon, and they were outside talking about some books." Nami replied defensively.

"Just be careful from now on you guys." I said.

"Oi! Marimo if you're hungry I've put your plate in the fridge. Here's the key." Sanji said while throwing me the key to the fridge.

"Yeah. Thanks." I said. As soon as the words escaped my mouth I froze, had I just thanked that damn ero-cook. Apparently everyone was shocked too. I kept walking acting as nothing had happened.

When I go to the kitchen, I sank into a chair and held my head. What the hell was wrong with me, this woman was killing me slowly. I just decided to forget about it and eat something. Then I caught a whiff of the scent, it was her scent. I had only brought her out of the water but her scent had stuck. Damn! Then without realizing I remembered the CPR, a smile crept across my face.

**Robin**

The whole crew was having lunch, other than Zoro he was still training, he had said he wasn't hungry and so everyone let him be. The meal was quiet, I was done rather soon and so was Chopper. I went to the deck to get some fresh air and he followed.

He came up to me and started talking about medical books to buy at the next island we docked at. It was fun listening to the little guy being all scholarly. I was leaning on the railing for the whole conversation, then in an instant a rogue wave hit the ship, it wasn't that huge but it was enough to rock the whole ship and fell over the railing. I heard a yell before everything went dark, I had hit the water. I might've heard another splash after mine, but I wasn't entirely sure.

I felt as if someone was pressing down on me with all force. I didn't realize when I lost consciousness. I was drifting off deeper and deeper into the sea.

I felt someone grab me, and hold me close, but I didn't know who it was. My brain didn't have enough oxygen to think over it either. I had totally blacked out.

I felt something brush on my lips, I thought someone was kissing me. Next thing I knew air was being pushed down my lungs. My eyes shot open, and I coughed up water. I saw the others there, and it made me feel safe. Zoro was sitting next to me, he was the one who had saved me. Why? Why? Why? Was all that ran through my head. It wasn't in a bad way, it was just that he was always there for me, but I could never penetrate that exterior of his and be there for him or at least try to be there for him. Something about him clouded my head.

Chopper ran up to me crying and said, "ROBIN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

Nami came next and said, "Are you ok Robin? You're not hurt are you?"

I told them that I was alright. Zoro had gotten up to leave and was heading towards the kitchen when Sanji said, "ROBIN-CHWAAN! WHAT HAPPENED? DID THAT MARIMO BASTARD PUSH YOU? DID HE HURT YOU?!"

I told them that it was my fault and how I had fallen into the water, and that Zoro had saved me. Everyone lightened up. Zoro then asked everyone else why they weren't there to save me and that they should be more careful from now on. Sanji told Zoro, where his food was, and threw him a key. To everyone's surprise and even my own he thanked Sanji. Everyone froze including Zoro himself, then he kept walking as if nothing had happened. Everyone was still shocked over what had happened, they were talking about it, but I was tuned out, I was thinking over the fact that he really had been affected by seeing me in danger and that he was the one who had given me CPR. I realized I was smiling, so I returned to my normal state. I told the rest of them that I was going to take a hot bath to relax. They all gave me space and Sanji said that he'd have coffee ready for me when I was done.

Zoro was the person who had always had my back, whenever I needed someone he was there and he was stronger than anyone else for me. It was true that I felt safe around my crew, but most of all I felt safe next to Zoro. Why did I feel weird when I was next to him, and what were these feelings? Subconsciously I realized what these feelings were, but I was afraid to admit it to myself. And what if he didn't feel the same way then what? I'd have to wait for a while longer.

**Nami**

I had come out when I heard the scream from Chopper. We were all on deck in time to see Zoro pull Robin onto the ship. She had fallen into the water, maybe it was because of the wave that had hit the ship earlier. Chopper was in shock when Zoro pulled her onto the deck.

In an instant he had his lips on hers, he was giving her CPR, but the hesitation I had seen, told me that it wasn't just CPR. There was something there, he was hiding something. Sanji was really pissed, of course he was after all in his mind Zoro had basically kissed Robin.

Zoro had gotten up to go to the kitchen. Sanji had told him where the food was and given him the key to the fridge. And to everyone's surprise he thanked Sanji, he actually thanked Sanji. Zoro thanked Sanji of all people. Zoro then decided to keep walking and pretending that nothing had happened, I looked behind at Robin, who had a smile on her face. But she hid it in an instant.

I was talking to Luffy and the others about what might've been happening in Zoro's head when he thanked Sanji. We had a few laughs about it. Then I let my mind wander too, there was definitely something between Robin and Zoro. I had seen them at Water 7, when she was crying and he was consoling her. Those two idiots did feel something for each other. I wanted to pry and make them both face the truth, but then I decided to let it play out a little more, maybe they would figure it out on their own. I hoped that they would get together. Obviously they were made for each other, they were both distant most of the times, and they looked absolutely cute together.

* * *

><p><strong>13(B)<strong>

It was a sunny day, and the weather was good too. It wasn't too hot either, you could sit in the sunlight and you wouldn't sweat. Everyone had done their morning chores. The deck had been mopped, the whole ship had been cleaned and even Zoro had helped this time, in fact Nami had made him work and said if he didn't she'd increase his debt by 10 times. Luffy had been kept away, because he always managed to mess everything up.

After the chores everyone went back to their usual routines, Zoro was training in the Crow's Nest, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were playing tag on deck. Nami was looking at the Log Pose and making sure that they wasn't going to be a change in the weather. Sanji was in the kitchen preparing lunch, Robin was reading a book and Franky was taking a daily round of the ship to make sure nothing was damaged.

It was noon soon, and there was nothing of much interest. Sanji called everyone in for lunch, but Zoro said that he wasn't hungry and he continued to train. It wasn't out of the ordinary, everyone knew that Zoro put training before everything else, it was his highest priority, so no one in the crew minded much.

The food was delicious as always, and it was all thanks to Sanji's amazing culinary skills. Robin and Chopper had finished their meals before the others. They went outside to get some fresh air. They were talking about some new medical books Chopper needed and planning to get them on the next island they docked at. A rogue wave was coming at the ship, so neither Robin nor Chopper paid mind to it. Robin was leaning on the railings. As soon as the wave hit the ship, Robin felt her grip slip off the railing. In an instant she was falling into the water, she couldn't shout for help because of the sudden shock.

Chopper yelled as soon as he saw Robin fall. Zoro jumped out of the Crow's Nest, and then instantly Chopper jumped into the water in his heavy point. Zoro rushed to the idiotic reindeer's aid and threw him on the deck, after Chopper had told him that Robin had fallen in too.

The whole crew was on the deck in a matter of seconds after Chopper landed on the deck. They were surprised to see the little reindeer on the floor and in shock. Robin was nowhere in sight and neither was Zoro.

Zoro was deep under water he had caught a glimpse of Robin and he was speedily swimming towards her. He hoped that he wasn't too late, how could he have let such a thing happen? Why hadn't anyone else been there to help? It didn't matter anymore, all that mattered was saving Robin. He got close enough to pull her into his arms, he was also losing breath, he had to get to the surface immediately. He could hear her gurgle, it scared him more than he cared to admit.

He was at the surface in an instant, but she wasn't breathing. The hair on his neck stood up, he was scared. He climbed up the ship, while holding her in one arm. He picked her up and put her and laid her down on deck lightly.

"Oi! Marimo! What happened to my Robin-chwaan?" Sanji asked.

"Oi! Shut the hell up! She isn't breathing you idiots!" I yelled.

In the moment Zoro put his lips on hers and started giving her CPR, he didn't know what happened, but out of pure instinct he had done this.

Sanji couldn't believe it, the damn Marimo was kissing his precious Robin-chwaan. "Oi! You Marimo bastard! What the hell…." Sanji was yelling.

"Shut up! He's giving her CPR!" Nami yelled in shock.

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were standing there silent and frozen. Robin's chest felt tight, like someone was forcing air down her lungs, then the sensation changed and she felt as if someone was kissing her. Zoro was the one giving her mouth to mouth, the fact that while doing so he was imagining it as kissing Robin, he didn't know what it meant though.

There was a storm raging within Zoro, he was angry, he was sad, it was as if someone was pressing his heart. The surge of adrenaline was helping a lot.

Robin's eyes opened wide and in surprise, he felt her pushing back so he let go. Robin sat up and started coughing up water. Zoro sat near her looking away, Chopper had recovered from the shock and he began crying and running around Robin, asking how she was feeling. Nami followed suit and was now sitting next to her supporting her back and asking if she was hurt.

Robin was happy that she was surrounded by her friends, "I'm alright everyone." She said calmly.

Zoro got up to go get something to eat, Sanji began accusing Zoro for Robin falling overboard, but Robin stopped him and told him that he was the one to rescue her, she also told everyone that it was her fault for being careless that she fell into the sea.

Zoro asked where everyone was when all this happened, he already knew the answer. It was the same answer he knew, everyone was having lunch, but still he warned everyone to be more careful from now on.

"Oi! Marimo if you're hungry I've put your plate in the fridge. Here's the key." Sanji said while lighting his cigarettes, then he threw the keys for the lock on the fridge to Zoro.

"Yeah. Thanks." Zoro said as he caught it.

Everyone was surprised and stood frozen, this was the first time Zoro had thanked Sanji. Zoro realized this too, what had he been thinking? Then he continued to walk to the kitchen, acting as if nothing had happened at all.

A million thoughts were running around everyone's heads, but they were all happy that Robin was unharmed. Robin got up and told everyone that she was going to take a hot bath to warm up.

Nami's mind began to wander, was there something between Zoro and Robin? Zoro had acted strange when it came to Robin and this wasn't the first time either, she had seen them together in Water 7 when Robin was crying. Zoro was consoling her that time, but they both were clearly meant for each other. They just didn't realize it yet, Nami just had to give them enough time to figure it out. And besides they looked cute together.

Zoro was in the kitchen, he had warmed his food and was now sitting in the chair thinking. He could smell Robin's scent, it was intoxicating. He had only been near her for a short time, but the scent had stuck, it was a great feeling. Then he realized that he had also technically kissed her and a smile crept across his face.

Robin was in the bath room, she was standing while leaning against the door, he had saved her again, he was always there when she needed him most. Then she realized that he had basically kissed her when giving her mouth to mouth. Her fingers went to her lips and she was smiling at the thought. She had a funny feeling, like butterflies in her stomach. She knew what it was subconsciously but she didn't pay it any further attention. What if he didn't feel the same way? She had never trusted anyone before meeting Luffy and the others. She had to wait to make sure, it was in fact what she thought. Yes they both had to wait…..

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys liked it. I know the normal POV is kinda short and not really descriptive, but I didn't have enough time to get into details and I wanted to give you guys a new chapter to read. So let me know what way would be better, I intended to write from specific POVs when I started writing, but I'll switch it if you guys want me to. Again I'm sorry that I made my readers wait. Review and Favorite, it keeps me motivated.<em>


	14. Chapter 14

_**R.N. Zuzu: **__Thanks for the review as always. The thing is that I had a request to write in normal POV as well. So this was an experimental chapter and it was going to let me know what method to continue, either specific POVs or normal POV. I wrote the same things twice so that it could be an unbiased method of asking the readers which was better. Hope you'll appreciate this chapter it took me a long time to think about it. Enjoy! _

_**Erika Peterson:**__Thanks for reading, and thanks for the multiple reviews :) I was really happy when I saw you had reviewed multiple chapters. It motivated me. Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well._

_**Someone (Guest):**__I'm glad you liked the normal POV, I had fun writing it. But the thing is that I got most votes for specific POVs, I received reviews and multiple PMs, and the final result was 2-14, in favor of specific POVs. I'm going to start a LuNa fic soon, if you like that pairing I'll do it in normal POV, and I might also do a couple of ZoRo one-shots in normal POV. Let me know if that's cool with you? _

_**Rebecca Taylor:**__Thanks for the review, it's appreciated. :)_

_I'm glad that you guys liked chapter 13, to be honest I was a bit skeptical about it. Thank you for the PMs and the reviews. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. Thanks for reading. Review and Favorite, makes me happy :3 _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 14: This is the last chapter before Thriller Bark, sorry for the fillers guys, but this'll make the story better. Hope you see it like that too. <em>

**Questions**

_It's the same day Robin was saved by Zoro. Night time 11 p.m._

**Robin**

It was late and I was extremely tired. It had been a hectic day and I just wanted to collapse on my bed. Zoro had saved me today, yet again, I didn't know what to feel. All I knew was that I was happy, I was on cloud 9.

After he had saved me, I hadn't seen him until dinner, he had been training the rest of the day. Throughout the day everyone constantly kept asking how I was doing, it made me feel safe and loved. After taking a bath, I had read a book in the library, and Sanji had brought me a snack from time to time, while Chopper came every other hour saying he had failed as the doctor of the crew because he wasn't the one who had rescued me, and apologizing over and over again. It was cute, no matter how many time I told him that he was forgiven, he still kept on coming back.

Luffy, Usopp and Franky didn't say much after evening and I was glad to have a few moments of silence without being disturbed. I had time for a short nap, I slept for like an hour, then Nami showed up letting me know that dinner was ready.

Everyone was there even Zoro, it was a quiet meal. No one even mentioned Zoro thanking Sanji. Even Luffy knew that Zoro would be extremely pissed if he mentioned Sanji. Dinner ended and everyone went to their rooms, it was Franky's turn for night watch.

It was 11, I went to the bedroom and opened a book intending to read for a while before going to sleep, the book was a romance story about a knight and a fair princess, it was corny and really predictable. Nami had just come back after taking a bath and she fell onto her bed too. There was something on her mind, she had a strange expression on her face, but I didn't want to pry I wasn't in the mood.

I liked the silence, but I had a feeling that Nami would eventually say something herself. And I thought that she would try to corner me to talk about Zoro. My suspicions were correct, not a minute had passed when Nami finally broke the silence.

"Say Robin." She said.

"Hmmm." I replied.

"You've been acting strange since the afternoon. You know after Zoro saved you." She said.

"Really? I didn't notice." I replied calmly, she must've thought that my expression would change, but instead her expression had become one of shock.

"I saw you blushing after you were conscious." Nami said, quickly composing herself.

I sweat-dropped. "Oh that was the after effect of falling into the water. That's why I wanted a hot bath." I answered her.

"Oh. Robin you do know that we are the only girls in this crew. You can always trust me and tell me anything. You don't have to bear it alone, you know?" Nami said.

"I know. But I'm serious nothing's wrong. Is there anything you want to tell me though?" I replied, closing my book and looking at her.

"Ummm…..if I tell you something, will you answer any questions I ask you?" Nami asked, happy with what I had replied.

"Sure." I answered her.

"Fine then ask me something." She said.

"Tell me, do you like someone?" I asked her.

"Ummmm… I don't know." She replied.

"What if you had to choose, between the guys on the ship?" I asked him.

"Alright then. Let me think about it. Luffy is too immature for me, Usopp isn't my type, Franky hasn't been with us for long, and I don't think I'll feel that way about him. And Zoro is like a brother to me and I haven't ever seen him like that, besides I like teasing him by increasing his debt. Finally Chopper isn't a human. Heheheh, so I guess that leaves out Sanji. He's good and all, and he treats me like a princess but he's just too perverted." She answered.

"Ah, Sanji-san huh? I agree he is perverted and tends to flirt with different women at the same time. But I think that if he would have to stick to one woman, he wouldn't flirt with others, and won't act perverted. It might take him some time to adjust to it, but he will definitely adjust to it." I told her with a smile.

"Ok, so now that I've answered you. It's time for my question to you. Do you like Zoro?" Nami asked quite straight forwardly.

I was scared of this exact question, but I had to answer her. "I don't know how I feel about him yet. And if it's ok with you I don't want to talk about it yet. But rest assured I'll tell you as soon as I'm comfortable with discussing it." I answered her.

"Alright. But Robin just think about it ok? I won't force you to say anything about it. But just know that you can talk to me anytime. Ok?" She said with a smile.

"Alright thank you Nami. I appreciate it." I replied, and pulled the covers over myself intending to sleep.

"No problem sister. Good night." She said.

"Good night." I said.

After a while, she spoke again. "By the way Robin. I saw you at Water 7." And with that she turned off the lamp and closed her eyes.

I didn't answer her, and apparently she wasn't expecting one either. What she said had triggered the butterflies in my stomach again. So she had seen me with Zoro, I didn't know what to say.

Finally I spoke, "Nami…..Ummmm."

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone about it, nor will I approach Zoro. Take your time and figure things out." She said.

"Thank you." Was all I could say.

I slept quite comfortably and nicely, it was a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Next morning.<em>

**Zoro**

It was a really dismal day, no sun and all clouds. It would depress anyone, even Luffy. Everyone was done with their chores, and were now free to follow their routine.

Luffy was inside bugging ero-cook about food, Nami and Robin were in the library, Chopper was in his office making medicines and rumble balls. Franky and Usopp were both in the workshop working. I remembered what had happened yesterday, and it had stuck. But I was thankful that no one had mentioned it.

I had felt something towards Robin, but I wasn't going to admit it to anyone. I thought it was time to maybe ask someone about it. But never in a thousand years, not even if hell froze over, and not even when pigs flew out of my ass would I ever ask for help from that damn dumbass ero-cook. Luffy was too immature to talk to and so was Chopper, in fact Chopper didn't feel that way for women at all, he was a reindeer after all. Nami would probably threaten to increase my debt or blackmail me. I wasn't going to go to Robin either, because come on I wasn't stupid. Franky might be approachable though, he must have had some experience. I had made up my mind I went down to the workshop.

"Oi! Zoro-bro are you feeling s~super?" Franky asked me as I got down.

"Whatever." I said.

Franky was working on his own body, he was fixing his fridge and upping the total amount of cola he could store within himself. Usopp was working on Nami's Clima-tact, upgrading it hammering away.

"Hey Franky I wanted to ask you something." I said as I sat down.

"What is it Zoro-bro?" He asked.

"Ummmm….you've been with our share of women haven't you?" I asked him scratching my head.

"Hehe. I've been with other people's share of women too bro." he said with a wink. "So what's the concern?"

"There's this woman. She was at Water 7, and I haven't been able to get her out of my head since. I feel funny when I think about her. Any advice?" I asked him, grinning at his answer.

"Was it Kiwi? Or was it Mozu? It's ok, I don't care they were like sisters. You can tell me." Franky said smiling.

I didn't know who he was talking about. "Who are they?" I asked him.

"You know the Square-head sisters, from my family." He said seriously.

"Oh. No it isn't anyone of them. It's someone else." I said.

"Well care to tell me who?" He asked.

"Ummmm…..I don't feel like saying that." I told him honestly.

Usopp piped in "Come on Zoro. Who's the lucky lady? Tell us."

"Like I said I don't feel like it. Although I know that there's only one girl for you right? Remember at your home town? Go on answer me." I said with a devilish grin.

"Oi! Oi! Really Usopp-bro, you like someone? That's S~super! Tell me who?" Franky said to Usopp.

"Ummmm…..no…..I" Usopp stuttered.

"It's Kaya isn't it?" I asked him, still with the grin. At the same instant Usopp hammered his down on his own thumb, he yelled in pain and was clearly pissed.

"Come on it's ok bro we won't make fun. Right Zoro-bro?" Franky said.

"Yeah come on Usopp. Man up. We won't make fun." I said.

"Yeah….I-I like her." Usopp said.

As soon as Usopp was done speaking, Franky and I were rolling on the floor laughing, like never before. This pissed off Usopp even more, and he regretted speaking in the first place.

"Usopp-bro likes a girl. HAHAHAHA. I thought he wasn't into girls, didn't you Zoro-bro? What kind of girl would fall for a skinny, little guy like him?" Franky said, clutching his stomach.

"You said it Franky. HAHAHAHA. I've seen her, she's way outta his league. If you ask me, I think he's in the friend-zone, and doesn't know it. HAHAHA" I said, still on the floor.

"OI! I'M NOT IN THE FRIEND-ZONE! I'M TELLING YOU THAT SHE LIKES ME TOO!" Usopp yelled in frustration.

"You guys said you wouldn't make fun of it. Damn!" Usopp continued.

"Ok. Ok. We're sorry." Franky and I said at the same time.

"So Franky, any advice for me?" I asked him.

"Zoro how do you feel around her?" Franky asked of me.

"Well it's a weird feeling in my stomach. I think I might really, really like her." I replied calmly.

"Would you say you feel S~super around her?" He asked me again.

"Sure you could say that." I told him.

"Well I think the next time you see her again, you should ask her out. Maybe then you can realize if the feeling is mutual or not. Yeah you should definitely do that. You're still not gonna tell me her name?" Franky said.

"No." I stated flatly. "And thanks for the advice, I'll think about it."

"Zoro I'm gonna tell Nami and Sanji that you like a girl, and they'll force her name outta you. I'm gonna get my revenge on you." Usopp said.

"If anyone of you, says anything about what happened here, to anyone else, keep in mind that I will cut you down, even at the risk of Nami increasing my debt." I looked at them both with an evil grin.

They both swallowed hard and sweat-dropped. "Eh…..hehehe…don't worry we won't say a thing." They both said at the same time.

"Good. Forget that this conversation ever happened. See ya later." I said as I left.

"FORGOTTEN!" they both yelled back.

I went up the ladder to the Crow's Nest and started training, I'd have to think about what Franky had said. I'd also have to confirm my feelings towards Robin. Maybe at the next island, I could ask her out, like maybe ask if she would accompany me into town or something.

Well I'll just have to wait and see what happens in the moment. I spent the rest of the day training, I had skipped lunch again.

* * *

><p><em>Phew! Done. I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, it took me a while to get the plot down. There was a hint of SaNa and UsoKa, let me know what you thought of that. Thanks for reading as always. Please Review and Favorite, makes it all worth it. :3<em>


	15. Chapter 15

_**Erika Peterson: **__Thanks for the kind words, I really appreciate it. I'm glad you liked the chapter. I was going for a funny chapter by bringing in Usopp. I didn't actually think about Zoro being hypocritical when making fun of Usopp. I hope you enjoy this chapter too._

_**R.N. Zuzu: **__Thanks for the review. I really appreciate it. I'm glad you liked the Franky, Zoro part. Hope you like this chapter too. Enjoy!_

_**Miranda:**__I'm glad you loved the last chapter. I'll try my best to write the date between Zoro and Robin to the best of my ability. _

_**Someone (Guest):**__Thanks for reading, and thanks for the review :) I'm not planning on adding SaNa to this Fic _**_yet_**_. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well._

_I__'m happy that my readers like chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. Thanks for reading. Review and Favorite, it keeps me motivated. :D_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 15: Mixed Chapter.<em>

_Sometime over the next few days, before entering the Florian Triangle._

**Robin**

It had been two days after I had had the conversation with Nami about Zoro. I had thought about it, but I didn't have a suitable answer yet. Nami hadn't asked me again, just as she had promised, neither did she talk to Zoro about it.

Zoro was training as usual, Usopp and Franky were in the Soldier Dock System working on a new invention, Sanji was cleaning his cherished knives, and Chopper was napping on deck. I was reading on the deck, it was sunny out a perfect day to be outside. Nami was sitting next to me just staring out into the sea.

Nami had been close to me ever since we had talked, apparently she was waiting for my answer about Zoro and wanted to know at the first instant. Clearly I had been thinking about it, but I didn't know what to do about it. I knew that I had feelings for him, but what if I confronted him and he didn't feel the same way.

Sometimes I would use my Devil Fruit powers to see what he was doing. He was either training or sleeping. It always made me smile. I actually liked him and I had feelings for him, in fact I hadn't been able to get him out of my mind ever since he had saved me a few days ago.

The rest of the day went by quietly, everything was just like usual, dinner was done quickly because everyone was protecting their food from Luffy.

I felt tired I had been up since 5 a.m. I went to the room and was soon followed by Nami, who had sent away the rest of the guys to bed too. She came up to me sat down on my bed with me.

"So any update?" Nami said.

"So you finally broke the silence?" I asked her, with a smile. I knew it had been coming.

"Look Robin, I held out for two days, I gave you enough time to think about Zoro. Also when my best friend's having problems, it's a miracle if I didn't mention it for an hour let alone two days." Nami said.

"That's very sweet Nami. Alright I guess I'll have to tell you now, huh? So the thing is that…..I-I do like him." I told her straight forwardly.

"Do you like him, or do you like-like him?" She asked smiling.

"Like-like." I said trying to keep a straight face.

"Robin, you're blushing. Is that how much you like him?" She said while laughing.

"Maybe. But even if I feel this way, what if he doesn't feel the same way?" I asked.

"Look Robin, that's a risk with all this love business. You have to talk to him. Alone. I think he'll feel the same way. Look Robin don't overthink it. You'll know what to say when you're with him." She said.

"Alright I won't overthink it. Thanks for the advice. And could you give me more time this time to think about it?" I asked.

"Sure. Just remember I'm here for you. Ok?" Nami said as she got up and headed to her own bed.

"Thank you I'll remember that." I said and tucked myself in and started thinking about him.

* * *

><p><em>Luffy has just brought Brook back to the Sunny. Zoro and Robin's reactions.<em>

**Zoro**

"I am 'Just Dead Bones' Brook!"

Damn! I had seen more than my share of weird things, but I always thought there was a limit to the extent of the weirdness. I had seen different Devil Fruit abilities and most of them were weirder than I cared to admit. I had seen a blue nosed reindeer who had eaten the Human Human Fruit and was a doctor to top it off, I had seen manipulative woman who cared more about money than their friends (namely a certain redheaded navigator), I had seen perverted people with curly eyebrows, I had seen long nosed liars and I had even seen cyborgs. But this had to be the weirdest thing I had ever seen.

Right in front of me, there he was a walking, talking, and very much living skeleton, the weirdest part was that he had an afro. I didn't know how to react. I was shocked just to see something like him exist, I'd only heard stories about living skeletons and in the stories the skeletons were evil. What the hell was this thing? Everyone was shocked and it reflected on their faces, Luffy, Ero-cook and Nami had already been used to the way he was. Robin wasn't fazed at all, she might be intrigued but wasn't shocked or at least her face didn't show it. Franky didn't care I guess. Usopp and Chopper on the other hand were scared out of their minds.

Usopp and Chopper were carrying different kinds of charms and exorcism items, it was funny and weird at the same time. I didn't know what to do.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" almost everyone shouted.

"Oh. How harsh!" the skeleton said.

"OI LUFFY! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" I asked Luffy.

"He's our Nakama now!" Luffy said enthusiastically.

I couldn't believe my ears. I turned to Nami and the man-bitch Sanji.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS GO WITH HIM FOR?! WASN'T IT TO STOP HIM FROM DOING SOMETHING STUPID LIKE THIS?!" I yelled at them.

They kept apologizing but I didn't care. I was extremely pissed off. And then the skeleton did something that made me go over the top crazy.

The unnatural bastard turned to Robin and said, "Oh, what a beautiful woman! Would you allow me to see your panties?"

I can't express what I felt like, it took every fiber of my being to control myself. If I had attacked him, everyone might have been curious why. Robin hadn't said anything to him and neither had she reacted to the skeleton's perverted question. But thanks to Nami I didn't have to do anything. She had thrown her shoe at him.

"Shut up! You perverted skeleton." She yelled at him.

"Did someone call me?" Franky said.

I didn't care anymore, this could be considered normal, especially for us, because we always landed in weird crap. I was hungry and was happy that Ero-cook had prepared dinner. We all went to the dining room, even the skeleton Brook.

He finally told us that he had been stuck alone in the Florian Triangle for more than 50 years, and that he had died a long time ago. But because he had eaten the Yomi Yomi no Mi (Revive Revive Fruit) he had come back to life.

When he was still alive, the fruit didn't do anything at all, but he couldn't swim. He said after he died his soul came back to find his body, but it took him a year to find it. And when he did his flesh had already rotten, but his afro was still there.

**Robin**

"I am 'Just Dead Bones' Brook!"

I could not believe it. It was a skeleton, a skeleton who could talk and had hair. It was very bizarre. I was surprised to see a specimen such as this.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" almost everyone shouted.

"Oh. How harsh!" the skeleton said.

Zoro was asking Luffy what the skeleton was, to which Luffy replied that he was a new crewmate. Zoro was extremely angry at him and then turned around to yell at Nami and Sanji, telling them off for the fact that they let Luffy do something so stupid, and they were apologizing to Zoro. Usopp and Chopper were tremendously frightened and were carrying charms and exorcism items trying to keep the skeleton away.

The skeleton now turned to me and much to my utter dismay said, "Oh, what a beautiful woman! Would you allow me to see your panties?"

I didn't know what to say, I felt shocked but my face didn't mirror it, Sanji would probably beat him up for that but instead Nami threw her shoe at him and called him a pervert.

After that we had dinner with the skeleton who enjoyed the food very much saying that he hadn't eaten anything delicious for 50 years.

Brook told us that he had consumed a Devil Fruit, the Yomi Yomi no Mi to be exact. It was the fruit that promised the user a second chance at life, by letting them come back to life after they had died. When his soul had returned after dying, it had taken his soul a year to find his body, while in the meantime his body had rotted and only left bones and his afro.

* * *

><p><em>Zoro's reaction to Absalom licking Robin. Absalom is the guy who ate the Suke Suke no Mi (Clear Clear Fruit).<em>

**Zoro**

Someone was on the ship but we couldn't see him. He had dropped the anchors, had opened the Soldier Dock System, he was stretching Luffy's face, he had pulled out Kitetsu, and aimed at Luffy and he had tripped Sanji and tossed him around.

I heard Robin groan. She was pushing against something invisible, and she had also sprouted more hands to push it away. But it was still close to her.

"Someone's…..grabbing me!" Robin said.

And in an instant, something licked her, it was a person and that confirmed it. It was the most disgusting thing I had ever seen. I felt as if I'd lose control and go slice the son of a bitch into a million pieces. I couldn't see him though, so it was useless. Ero-cook was pissed too, and said that he was going to kill the bastard.

I had to get even with the asshole, if I met him I had made up my mind to kill him in the most painful way imaginable, I'd make him suffer for what he had done, I'd make him wish he had never crossed my path.

I realized that this was all because of my feelings. These feelings of mine towards Robin that had taken over me. I knew I had to talk to her soon about it. But when was the ideal moment going to come, and what the hell was I gonna say to her. I had absolutely no idea, I had never cared for anyone like this before. All I knew was that I'd have to talk to her alone soon, I wanted to get it off my chest. It was haunting me, slowly eating away from the inside.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys liked the chapter. Review and Favorite. Let me know if I could've made it better. I know this chapter was relatively smaller, but only because there wasn't much to write about, still I hope you liked it and I hope the extra part made up for it. Thanks for reading. <em>


	16. Chapter 16

_**R.N. Zuzu: **__Thanks for the awesome review. I also thought the Zoro would've sliced Absalom into 3 pieces :D Anyways I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Your feedback is always appreciated. :)_

_Sorry for the long delay, I had an exam on Tuesday and a minor dental surgery on Wednesday, and also it was my birthday yesterday, so I hope you guys can understand why it took me so long to update. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Let me know if I missed something or if something needs correction. I appreciate suggestions. Review and Favorite. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 16: Mix Chapter.<em>

_Zoro is about to put his hands through the Paw containing Luffy's pain and fatigue. Zoro's feelings and thoughts._

**Zoro**

What the hell was going on? This guy had just shown up out of nowhere. Luffy had just defeated Moria, and everyone had got their shadows back. And in an instant when we were happy and were about to rest, he showed up. With his weird Devil Fruit powers, he was using those damn pads on his hands to compress the air and attack everyone with it. He was here for Luffy's head. What had we done to deserve this? Two Shichibukai in one day, in the same place, when Luffy was unconscious and the rest of us were dead tired. We weren't bad people, we never robbed people, well most of us didn't rob others. We never hurt anyone either. Everything we did was for the better of our friends and the others, even if we were pirates, these damn Marines, World Government and these other bastards were too thick to realize it. Here this guy was a Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma, for no apparent reason he had just knocked everyone out with an attack.

I was sick and tired of all this crap. What the hell was all this? Why was my life like this? Why the hell had I joined Luffy's crew? When had I lost sight of my dream? When did I put all the crew's dreams before my own?

I guess Luffy and the others had finally broke me down, they were like a family to me now, and I liked it that way. I thought of Usopp, Chopper, Luffy, Franky and Ero-cook as all my brothers, yeah that's right Ero-cook no matter what was still like family to me. Nami was nothing less than a sister to me, even if she was a tenacious, money loving idiot, who blackmailed me with increasing my debt, I still thought of her like my little sister. And Robin, well, Robin was someone who was worth more to me than anyone else in the world. I had finally admitted it to myself. I was cursing myself that she would never know how I felt.

I had asked the bastard to take my life and spare the others and Luffy. I didn't know what had come over me, but I had said it. The damn Ero-cook had gotten up intending to take my place and sacrifice himself for everyone, but he was outta his mind, the idiot. The crew could do nothing without him, after all he was the cook, and the Grand Line was no place to lose a cook, or a doctor for that matter. I was the First Mate and it was my duty to take care of the crew if the Captain was unable at the moment. Right now Luffy was out of commission and at this moment it was my duty to take his place temporarily. I knew Luffy would one day be King of the Pirates. I was only sad that I hadn't been able to fulfill my dream, I hadn't been able to defeat Mihawk and the first woman I had felt something for would never know how I felt about her.

Kuma picked up Luffy and pushed his paw like hand on his chest and claimed to have pulled out all of Luffy's pain, stress and fatigue. It was a huge floating orb, it was even larger than Kuma. Luffy didn't show signs of pain when he was unconscious, so I thought it wouldn't be so bad. Then Kuma took about 1% of the orb and sent it towards me, saying that I should try some.

The orb came at me, I truthfully wasn't expecting a lot of pain, it floated towards me, and went into my chest. I can't explain the pain I felt, it was extreme, the pain had almost caused me to black out. I couldn't believe that this wasn't even a quarter of the orb. How could Luffy endure so much pain, and still care for the crew first. But I had to go through with it, it was my responsibility and no one else's. When I thought of my friends, it almost seemed easy.

I was staring at the orb, I knew that if I took all of the damage, I would most probably die. I didn't care though, it was for my friends, and they were everything to me. When I thought of the crew, my mind wandered to Robin. The woman who would never know how I felt about her. What would happen after this? Will Ero-cook tell them what I had done? How would the crew react when they woke up and found out? Would they be angry at me for doing this?

I didn't give it a second thought, I plunged my hands into that orb of death. The pain was excruciating, the pain was more than the time Mihawk had slashed me with the Yoru (the Black Sword). It was like someone was piercing my entire body with sharp knives, like I was being cut into a million pieces. You know when people say that when you're on the verge of death your whole life flashes in front of your eyes, that's not true. The only thing that flashes in front of your eyes is what you love the most, it might be a way of telling you what the most important part of your life is.

I saw the entire crew, they flashed before my eyes. Luffy, Usopp, Nami, Sanji, Chopper, Franky and even Brook. When I saw Robin, she lingered in front of my eyes. It made me smile, when I saw her face, it almost made the pain bearable. I blacked out. The next thing I remember, I was standing in the same spot and I couldn't move my body at all. Ero-cook had shown up and didn't know what to say.

"Oi! Damn Marimo! What in the hell is with all this blood? Oi….. Are you still alive? Where is that guy? What happened here?!" He asked, I couldn't see his face but his voice was full of shock.

"A-Absolutely…..nothing." Was all I could say.

Everything went dark.

* * *

><p><em>Robin eavesdrops on the conversation between Sanji and the Risky Brothers.<em>

**Robin**

Another Shichibukai? What was this? Why was he here? Was he here to help Moria? Luffy was already down after the fight with Moria and the rest of us were teetering on the verge of unconsciousness. Everyone had just got their shadows back and were happy and all of a sudden Kuma had shown up. He had Devil Fruit powers, he had eaten a Paramecia type Fruit, the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi. He could repel objects using the pads on his hand, even the air itself. Nami was extremely scared, she had already seen him send away the Ghost-girl (Perona). He came up and compressed a massive amount of air and attacked everyone with it. The sheer magnitude of the attack was like someone rammed us with a bus. Everyone had the air knocked out of them. That's all I could remember, I blacked too.

I don't know how long I was unconscious for. When I came to, the crew was waking up at the same time. Everyone was there, but Zoro wasn't. I frantically started looking for him, apparently Sanji was looking for him too. I spotted Zoro's swords, all three of them just lying there. They were more precious than life to him, he would never just leave them lying somewhere. My heart fell. What had happened to him? Where was he?

Sanji had gone to look for him, the rest of the crew had thought that he must've gone or a walk and that he'd be back soon. But they hadn't noticed his swords on the ground. I didn't want to point it out to them, it would just make them worry.

I just sat there for a few minutes, but it felt like hours. My intuition was telling me something was wrong with Zoro, I hoped that he would be ok and that no trouble had befallen him. He wasn't near me or even in my sight, it made me feel uneasy, extremely so at that. I had tried looking for him using my Hana Hana powers but couldn't find him.

Sanji came back carrying something on his back. When I got a closer look at what it was, I felt as if someone had reached down my throat and pulled out my heart. It was Zoro, he was covered in blood from head to toe, and was unconscious. Sanji had laid him on the ground and called everyone's attention. I rushed forward and leaned towards him, his breathing was faint and strained. Everyone heard the commotion and ran towards us.

"ZORO!" Everyone yelled. Nami, Usopp and Choppper were crying.

Luffy was by Zoro's side, with a serious expression. Franky was standing there watching over the scene. Even Brook was present.

"ZORO! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?" Chopper yelled at Sanji.

"I don't know he was like this when I found him." Sanji replied lighting his cigarette.

"Chopper. He needs a doctor!" Usopp yelled at Chopper.

"That's right! We need a doctor. A doctor. Is there a doctor here? Oh…. That's right I'm a doctor!" Chopper was running around Zoro.

He started treating Zoro's wounds. "His breathing and heartbeat are faint, we need to take care of this immediately otherwise he won't make it." Chopper said, giving Zoro an injection.

"Chopper. Make sure you treat him. There's no way Zoro would leave us. Make sure he lives." Luffy said to Chopper in a serious tone of voice. Chopper nodded in reply.

We all stood there for what felt like eternity, watching Chopper treat Zoro. He was done in about an hour. He told Sanji to take him inside the hall and lay him down somewhere.

When Zoro was safely inside and Chopper was satisfied with the treatment, we all went inside as well. Everyone was wondering what could've happened to Zoro when we were knocked out. The Risky Brothers showed up saying that they knew what had happened and asked if we would like to know. Before any of us could reply, Sanji had dragged both men outside and left us all behind. I knew that Sanji was hiding something ever since he had gotten up and started looking for Zoro almost immediately.

I used my Hana Hana powers to get an ear on one of the Risky Brothers' back. They said that Zoro had stood up to Kuma, and wanted to sacrifice himself for Luffy and the crew. Sanji had got up as well saying that he would be the sacrifice instead of Zoro, but Zoro had knocked him out. Sanji asked them what had happened after he had been knocked out. They had told him that Kuma claimed that he had pulled out Luffy's stress, damage and fatigue. Kuma had given Zoro about 2% of the total orb and even that had severely injured him, and he had been on the verge of unconsciousness. Zoro had then led Kuma away from the crew, and hadn't hesitated to absorb all the damage, it had almost killed him, but he remained standing. He was standing firmly in a crater that had been created by the force of the orb alone. He was surrounded by his own blood. Sanji then got up and before leaving told the Risky Brothers not to tell anyone about what Zoro had done, saying that if everyone was alright it didn't matter what had happened.

The Risky Brothers upheld the promise and didn't say a thing after coming back from Sanji. I wasn't going to tell anyone what had happened either, it would be a very bad idea. Zoro wasn't the sort to brag about his actions, so I thought I'd best keep the details to myself.

Everyone was in a good mood, and Luffy wanted a party. So we all had one. Zoro was unconscious the whole time. After the party he was moved to Chopper's office on the Sunny.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you guys liked the chapter. BTW guys reviews and favorites motivate me, so please do them. Also I'm going to add ZoRo fluff in the next chapter, let me know what you guys think about that. Thanks for reading.<em>


	17. Chapter 17

_**Erika Peterson: **__Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the chapter. And I also feel that ZoRo deepens from this moment onwards. I'll try to write the next chapters as best I can. _

_**R.N. Zuzu: **__Thanks for the birthday wish and as always thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, hope you like this one too. :D_

_**Hikarubhel: **__Thanks for the birthday wish and thanks for the review. :)_

_**Miranda: **__Thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing. I totally forgot about Nami. I did the whole chapter in like three hours, and I didn't consider the other things. Sorry for that. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well. :D_

_**Someone: **__Thanks for the immediate review. Much appreciated. :)_

_Chapter set during Zoro's unconsciousness, minor ZoRo fluff. Hope you guys enjoy it. Feel free to give me suggestions and tell me if I made any mistakes. Review and Favorite, there is no greater joy than an author getting an email saying someone Reviewed their work :3 Thanks for reading. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 17: Mix Chapter<em>

* * *

><p><em>Nami's POV from the last chapter, written now (<em>_**Miranda**__'s suggestion) :)_

**Nami**

What was happening? We had just finished off one Shichibukai, by we I mean Luffy had defeated him. And now another one had showed up and showed no mercy, even after he had seen us fight Moria to our limits. We were all dead tired, and Luffy was out of it. I had seen him send the ghost-girl (Perona) away, so I knew that he wouldn't go easy on us, nor did I know where he had send the ghost girl or where he would send us. It was scary even to imagine it.

The crew had tried to attack him, but right now we were no match for him. He had finally just made a big orb of air and then compressed it beyond physical possibility, it was frightening to imagine what would happen when it hit someone. My worst fears were confirmed, he had directly blasted all of us with it, even the Thriller Bark victims. It was extreme, it was beyond anything I had ever seen or felt ever before, the sheer force of it…it was overkill. I felt a tremendous pressure all over my body, it was as if I was carrying the Thousand Sunny on my shoulders. The wind was knocked right out of me, and everything started going black. I imagine everyone else was having the same feeling and that they too were knocked out.

I don't remember what happened after that. I woke up god knows after how long, and I saw the rest of the crew waking up at the same time as me. Luffy had been severely injured during his fight with Moria, and even the hundred shadows had taken a toll on his body, but still he was jumping around and claiming that all his pain and fatigue were gone, and that he had never felt so rested. Chopper was very troubled as to how his injuries had over the period of his unconsciousness. I saw Usopp and Franky just sitting there and looking around acting like amnesia patients, trying to remember what had happened. Brook was standing motionless, looking at his shadow.

But the ones that concerned me the most were Sanji and Robin, they were frantically looking for something, I was following their gazes but I couldn't see anything, until I reached three items on the ground a little way from Sanji. They were Zoro's swords, all three of them were there, he would never in his right mind, leave them behind without some strong reason. I could see that it was bothering Robin so much that her usually calm expression was gone and replaced by one that showed concern. She must be wondering where he was, well that was to be expected she liked the guy. But why was Sanji looking for him? Sanji was the last person in the world, no the universe, who would be concerned for Zoro.

Sanji then ran off somewhere to continue his search, while Robin just sat down on the rubble of a pillar. She was quiet, and didn't even look at anyone else, she just sat there looking into the distance. Luffy and the others didn't bother looking for Zoro saying that he probably went for a walk and would be back soon. I too gave up and joined in with Chopper, asking how Luffy was doing and what had happened to get rid of his pain and fatigue.

We were still near Luffy, when Sanji came back shouting at us. He was carrying something on his back. IT WAS ZORO! Sanji laid him on the ground and all of us rushed towards him. Zoro was covered with blood from head to toe, and his breathing and heartbeat were faint too. Chopper immediately started patching him up saying that he was on the brink of death. I was extremely worried. What could've happened during the time we were knocked out? And what the hell did Sanji know about it? Even though she was trying to hide her expressions, Robin's face was a true picture of desperation and concern. I was concerned about both of them. Finally after what seemed like days, Chopper finally got up saying that he was out of danger for now, and that we should move him inside.

We obeyed Chopper's instructions and put him on a table, in the large dining hall building nearby. Everyone was extremely tired, but happy that they were alright. Of course we were concerned about Zoro, he hadn't gained consciousness yet, but Chopper had said that he would recover completely if he rested for a while.

We were all wondering what had happened to Zoro, when the Risky Brothers showed up claiming that they knew everything, but before we could ask them anything Sanji had dragged them outside, and it was clear that he didn't want anyone else to follow, not even me. After about twenty minutes, the Risky Brothers came back, and when Luffy asked them about what they were going to tell us. They said, "It doesn't matter. Everyone's alright." They were trying to act cool, but were clearly failing at it. I wanted to ask Sanji about what had happened, but his demeanor and his expressions told me that it would be an uninvited question. I decided to drop it. Robin was looking calm all of a sudden, maybe she knew something about it too. I wasn't going to bother her to tell me though. She would tell me when she felt like it.

All of us, including Brook and the Thriller Bark victims had a party to lift our spirits and to celebrate the defeat of Moria. We had a good time, but after a while I would glance towards Robin who was quiet even for her usual self, but I didn't want to bother her. It had been a trying day for her too. After the party Chopper decided to move Zoro into his medical room on the Sunny, and said that we shouldn't set sail, until Zoro had at least gained consciousness. We all agreed to his request.

* * *

><p><em>Zoro is still unconscious, time for watch duty over Zoro, while the Straw Hats are still docked inside Thriller Bark.<em>

**Robin**

Brook had officially joined the crew. Zoro hadn't regained consciousness yet. He was still lying in Chopper's medical ward. Nami had decided on a schedule to watch Zoro, the shifts changed every other hour so that no one was bored. Sanji and Luffy were not in the schedule because they would get Zoro worked up if he woke up. Usopp had got first watch, then Chopper, then Brook, then Nami and finally me. Sanji didn't want Zoro close to me, he was afraid that Zoro was going to do something to me, but Nami convinced him to let her go. Franky was also excluded from duty because he had to check if the ship had been damaged at all.

Usopp and Chopper's shifts were quiet ones and they said that Zoro didn't move at all during their watch, the same happened with Nami and Brook, both were relieved by the next person after every hour.

It finally came down to me, I was the next to go in and keep watch over Zoro. I sat on the chai beside his bed. He was just lying there, never had I seen the strong swordsman so helpless. He was pale and his was covered in bandages. I couldn't help but admire his handsome features. I reached out and took his hand in mine, it was cold, not as cold as it had been before Chopper's treatment. Zoro was clearly recovering, and it wouldn't be long till he would be up. I just couldn't bring myself to let go of his hand, there was no motion in response to me holding his hand. He probably couldn't feel my presence either. Here in front of me was the one man that I had cared for. What would happen if he woke up and saw me near him, and holding his hand? Would he be happy? Would he reciprocate? What would I do if he didn't feel the same way? But first and foremost, when was he going to wake up? I didn't feel comfortable at all seeing him in this situation, granted I felt better knowing that he was near me. I was still thinking about these things when I fell asleep, it had been a hectic day after all and I hadn't had the time to relax. There was something about him that made my body relax and I was finally able to sleep.

**Zoro** _  
><em>

Was I dead? Where was I? Where was the crew? Where was Robin? What had happened to Kuma? All I could remember was Ero-cook walking up to me and asking what had happened, after that my memory was completely blank. I was adrift in a dreamless world, wandering around in nothingness. I couldn't see anything 10 yards ahead of me. Fog was all that surrounded me. It seemed like eternity to me, just wandering around. I knew this was all in my head and that I was apparently unconscious.

I kept wandering aimlessly, no knowing what to do. And all the questions just going through my mind. But the one that recurred was, 'Where was Robin?' and 'What was she doing right now?' also 'Was she angry with me? Did she understand what I had done and why I had done it?'

It felt like years had passed, when I felt something on my hand. It was still in my subconscious but it was as if someone was holding my hand. I just kept staring at my hand. It was a good feeling. I can't describe it though. It made me feel easy and relaxed. Right then, for a brief second I felt myself regain consciousness. What was going on?

I woke up, I was lying on a bed, in what seemed to me to be Chopper's ward. I didn't have the energy to get up. I started taking in my surroundings. The pain sill persisted though it wasn't as much as it had been, it was bearable. I couldn't feel anything besides the pain, even if someone were to hit me right now, I doubt I would feel it. I was looking around but everything seemed as usual, all was calm, and it was quiet.

I felt something on my right hand, it was warm and I liked it. I shifted my gaze towards it, and there she was. The woman. She was asleep, with her head on my bed. What was she doing? Was she holding my hand? Was that what I had felt in my subconscious? Her presence had reached me even in my subconscious. I could see half her face clearly. The soft light of the room was reflected off her face, it made her features more prominent, she was beautiful. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. Something about her made the pain fade away for a while. She cared about me. She really cared about me. Maybe just maybe she might feel the same way about me as I felt about her.

The thought made me smile and I couldn't help but feel relieved at the same time. The moment didn't last long though, the pain had increased again and it was as if someone was stabbing me repeatedly. I lost consciousness again. But with Robin there with me, I knew it wouldn't be long before I woke up again.

**Nami** _(In the Library)_

Zoro was on the ship and he still hadn't regained consciousness. I had set up a system for taking turns to watch over Zoro. Sanji, Luffy and Franky were excluded from the duties. Luffy and Sanji got Zoro worked up and the last thing we needed was Zoro going berserk while he was in pain. Brook had joined the crew too.

I had secretly set up a surveillance den-den mushi, not even Robin knew about it. I knew Robin would never tell me about what happened between her and Zoro if she woke up, so I had decided to check it out myself. Usopp, Chopper, Brook and I had taken our shifts already, it had been quiet during our turns. Then came Robin's turn, Sanji didn't want Robin to be alone with Zoro, he was that Zoro might do something. I managed to convince him in the end, telling him that I wouldn't talk to him if he said anything else. He finally let her go. I was looking at the screen, and then I saw it.

Robin had sat on the chair next to Zoro's bed. She had been calm, at least it seemed like she was happier than before. I had been just skimming through the previous maps I had made, every once in a while I would glance at the screen. Then I saw something that made me smile. Robin had reached out and taken his hand in hers. It was sweet and cute. If Sanji would've seen this, he would've killed Zoro, even if he was unconscious. After a while Robin had fallen asleep and her head rested on Zoro's bed, and she was still holding onto Zoro's hand.

Then something happened that surprised me more than anything ever had. Zoro had woken up for about two minutes. But what happened during those two minutes was enough to shock me. As soon as he got up, he looked at Robin, and he was smiling. It was an actual deep loving stare, he was smiling all the while. After a while, he had a pained expression on his face. Then as suddenly as he had gotten up, he fell back unconscious. But still the smile was plastered on his face. He was actually happy. Awww….those two made a cute couple. I decided not to tell anyone that Zoro had woken up for a while, so that Robin could be alone with Zoro for a little while longer. I went outside to make sure Sanji was occupied so that he didn't disturb Robin and Zoro.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter will have major ZoRo fluff. I'm open to suggestions. Review and Favorite :3 it's always appreciated. Thanks for reading. :)<em>


	18. Chapter 18

_**Erika Peterson:**__First of all thanks for the birthday wish, much obliged. I'm glad that you liked Zoro's part. Wow, you're a pro when it comes to thinking about Nami's character (compliment, no sarcasm) :D Hope you enjoy this chapter._

_**R.N. Zuzu: **__Thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing. I'll try to squeeze in Nami's POV where I can, and if I missed it by any chance feel free to let me know. :)_

_**Miranda: **__Thanks for the review. It was my pleasure to write the Nami POV :) I'm glad you liked the chapter, hope you like this too. :D_

_**Hikarubhel: **__I'm glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy this chapter too. :)_

_**Majin no tamashi:**__:)_

_Thanks for the awesome reviews and PMs. In this chapter I'm going to try to get in some ZoRo fluff. Hope you enjoy it and that the characters aren't OOC. _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 18: Mutual Feelings<em>

* * *

><p><em>Robin is still in the medical ward with Zoro, everyone else is busy and Nami has told them all that Robin's watch has been extended.<em>

**Nami**

I was practically giddy with happiness, Robin and Zoro both liked each other, and now they were both starting to acknowledge their feelings, and they might just end up together (fingers crossed).

Usopp had told me that he'll be working with Franky on the ship, so he won't be able to go through his Zoro shift. Chopper was making more medicines for Zoro, so he wasn't available either. Brook was asleep and well I didn't want to disturb him, he had been alone on a ghost ship for 50 years, and finally he was happy. This was perfect. It was as if it was fated to happen, now Robin and Zoro could be alone for a little while longer, which meant that I could see what was going on with them. I had just finished telling Sanji, that Robin's shift had been extended, he didn't react pleasantly but finally agreed for me. Luffy didn't care, he was just happy that he had meat and that Zoro was being taken care of.

I went back to the library, and glanced at the screen. She was still asleep, but if she was happy, I was happy too. Zoro still had the smile plastered onto his face. Seeing them both smiling really warmed my heart, I jumped up and did a little dance. Soon they both would be up and I'll finally get to see something interesting.

After about five minutes, I saw something that was really awkward, she was trying to pull her hand from his grip, but he wasn't letting go. I lifted myself up and was about to go get Chopper and bust into the room, maybe Zoro was reacting from the pain and couldn't control himself, but then all of a sudden Zoro spoke out, "Going somewhere?"

I sat back down, he didn't speak the words in a menacing manner, it was more like a playful tone. Robin was shocked, she was clearly at a loss for words. She said something to him in a small voice, I couldn't hear it. But clearly the remark was not welcome by Zoro. To which he replied, "Kenshi-san? Really? What happened to Zoro?" His tone still wasn't of anger, nor disappointment, it was still playful, he was clearly just teasing her, and she didn't know how to react. I was really happy, it was such a cute moment. To think that the strong-willed, ignorant, arrogant swordsman had a soft side.

I was still staring at the screen, when suddenly Zoro went for it. Out of nowhere without warning, he leaned in towards her and their lips met. She didn't respond at first, but it was clear that the act had shocked her but wasn't an unwelcome one. A second later she reciprocated and was kissing him back. At that instant I knew they had done it. They had finally acknowledged their feelings for each other and had actually confronted them and found love in each other's arms. It was the most touching and emotional thing I had ever seen, I wanted to go and ask them how it was but Robin would tell me anyway, so I decided to wait.

**Robin**

I was drifting in a light sleep. I had been thinking about Zoro all the while. I had woken up because I felt my hand being pressed, someone was holding my hand. The only person that it could be was the person next to me. Zoro. I kept my eyes closed. Just thinking about him, and the fact that he was holding my hand gave me goosebumps. I was biting my lower lip to contain my smile.

I finally opened one eye to see what was going on. Zoro's eyes were closed and he had a neutral expression on his face. I opened both eyes and rose up, not letting go of his hand. I was reluctant to let go of his hand, but I knew my hour was up and the shifts were about to change. I knew I had to let go, I didn't want to but I had to, I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go. I tried harder, but he held on tighter.

Suddenly he broke the silence.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

I was stunned, for a second my brain stopped. I looked at him again, his eyes were still closed but he was smiling. It was the warmest smile I had ever seen.

"Uhhhh…..Ummm….. You were awake, Kenshi-san?" I asked with a small voice, I hadn't gotten over the shock yet.

He opened his eyes completely and looked at me sternly.

"Kenshi-san? Really? What happened to Zoro?" He asked.

Zoro seemed smug. I didn't know what to say. I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could utter a single word, he had leaned towards me, and our lips met.

I had never felt this way before, my mind had been wiped blank, I couldn't believe what was happening. And the amazing thing was I was reacting on instinct alone and was kissing him back. I was happy, happier than I had ever been. Knowing that he was there next to me, was enough for me.

**Zoro**

After I had lost consciousness again, I had woken up again about what I think was about 15 minutes later. The pain had dulled, and I was only aware of it.

I peeped through one eye to check on Robin. She was still asleep. There was just something about watching her sleep that calmed and relaxed me. I decided to let her sleep for a while longer, after about what I thought was half an hour, I squeezed her hand hoping she would wake up.

And thankfully she woke up, as soon as I saw her eyes start to flutter I tightened my grip just a bit and closed my eyes. I had the feeling that she was staring at me. She was trying to get her hand out of mine but I held on, she tried harder but I was persistent too.

I was teasing her and I couldn't take the pressure anymore, so without opening my eyes I spoke out, "Going somewhere?"

My eyes were still closed but I could tell that she was shocked. I was smiling, I felt that I had won this one, she didn't know what to say.

Then she finally managed to say something, though it wasn't what I was expecting, but the tone she spoke in was one of shock and that was enough for me. She said, "Uhhhh…..Ummm….. You were awake, Kenshi-san?"

I opened both eyes and lifted myself up a little. I looked her straight into her eyes, made sure that my tone didn't convey anger or annoyance, and I said, "Kenshi-san? Really? What happened to Zoro?"

I could plainly see that she had no possible reply to my question and that she was purely shocked. I couldn't have been smugger. Just looking at her, made me feel for her even more. Instinct took over and I just leaned in towards her and kissed her. I don't know why I did that, it was just an impulse, and I couldn't control it. I was worried she was gonna pull away and it me, but to my surprise she actually kissed me back. It was a wonderful feeling that I couldn't quite describe, there was this warm, fuzzy feeling spreading through my stomach. It was the first time I had ever felt this way.

* * *

><p><em>Conversation between Zoro and Robin<em>

* * *

><p>They kissed for what seemed liked eternity and for both of them it was bliss. They separated after a while, Zoro held Robin's face in his hands, they continued to stare into each other's eyes. The moment had been golden, a moment of pure happiness shared by the both of them.<p>

Zoro started, "That was….." He couldn't complete the sentence, he just kept on grinning.

"Perfect." Robin completed the sentence, smiling too.

"Err….You know I never noticed the azure in your eyes." Zoro said to Robin.

"Really? Do you like the azure?" She asked of him.

"Yeah. Ummmm….. You're eyes are really beautiful." Zoro replied, he was really flustered.

Robin couldn't contain her chuckle, "Is the strong swordsman really so flustered that he can't even talk straight?"

"Shut up woman. I-It's not like that. I-It's just that I've never done this kind of thing before." Zoro replied, his tone didn't convey anger, his tone was still friendly.

"It's alright. I've never been in a situation like this either. You know if Sanji-san walked in right now. He would faint." Robin said.

"Oh, then I hope he walks in right now." Zoro said smiling.

"Haha. You two are never going to get along." Robin said.

"You do know that there's something in the left corner of the room. Right?" Zoro asked.

"Yes. I think Nami-san did that. I think she's been spying on us for a while." She replied.

"We've given her enough of a show. Don't you think so?" Zoro asked her.

"Yes. I'll take it to her." Robin said.

She then used her Hana Hana powers and took down the surveillance Den-Den Mushi. Then she carried it out in arms from her power. One of her hands opened the door to the library and carried the Den-Den Mushi to Nami's desk and placed it in front of her.

Then Robin, sprouted her face onto the library wall in front of Nami. Nami was shocked to see Robin's face appear on the wall in front of her.

"Here you go Nami-san. I think you forgot it in the medical ward." Robin stated clearly.

"Ermmm….I don't know what to say. I'm sorry." Nami was clearly humiliated and ashamed.

"That's alright Nami-san. I'm going to be talking to Zoro for a while, is that ok?" Robin asked.

"Sure. Sure. I won't disturb you guys, and I won't let anyone else bother you either." Nami said.

"Thank you Nami-san." Robin said, and was about to cancel her powers, when Nami broke out, "Ermmm….Robin…."

"Yes Nami-san I'll tell you all about it later." Robin replied with a smile and her face disappeared.

Nami was content, Robin was going to tell her what happened with Zoro. They needed time alone, Nami had to make sure that no one disturbed them. So she went outside to make sure the crew was busy.

"We can talk now. We won't be disturbed either." Robin said to Zoro.

"Oh." Zoro said.

Suddenly Robin's face turned grim and showed sadness. Zoro didn't know what had happened. Had he said something? How could he fix it?

Then Robin spoke out, "What the hell were you doing?"

"What? What did I do?" Zoro said.

"Why did you take on Kuma alone? What the hell were you thinking?" She asked.

"What? Did that damn Ero-cook tell you about it." Zoro asked, he was really surprised that the idiot had done that. He had half a mind to get up and beat the crap out of Sanji.

"No I overheard a conversation between the Risky Brothers. They saw the whole thing." Robin said, still angry.

"I-I…" Zoro started.

Zoro didn't have a chance to say anything, Robin had started hitting him lightly on the chest. Zoro felt his chest get wet, he looked at Robin and saw that she was crying.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA, WHAT I WENT THROUGH WHEN I WOKE UP AND SAW YOU WEREN'T THERE? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WENT OVER ME, WHEN I SAW YOU ALL BLOODIED, COVERED IN BLOOD FROM HEAD TO TOE? DO YOU REALIZE ANY OF THAT?" Robin asked of him.

Zoro held her hands, and then let go easily. He took her face in her hands and wiped away her tears. "Do you think it was easy for me, to know what I was giving up? I did it for the crew, everyone. You guys are all I have. I did it for you." Zoro replied calmly.

Robin continued to cry, but didn't say anything.

"I wouldn't be able to forgive myself, if something happened to you. Ok?" Zoro said to Robin. Robin just nodded.

"I think I need to be alone for a while. I'll talk to you later." Robin finally managed to say. She got up to leave, but Zoro held her hand.

"Robin. I'm alright and I'm content with these injuries knowing that the crew is alright, especially you. Just remember that I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you and that I…..I really L…" Zoro said, but stopped suddenly.

"I know. Me too." Robin said, wiping her eyes and giving him a warm smile before leaving.

Zoro was happy. He got up too, and headed out on deck.

Luffy and Usopp rushed towards him intending to jump and hug him in pure happiness, but Chopper stopped them in his Heavy point.

Chopper told Zoro that he'd redo his bandages in about an hour. Nami just gave him a warm look, to which Zoro replied with a grin. Franky was below deck, working on something. Brook was asleep.

Zoro went towards the kitchen. Sanji was there, back facing Zoro. Sanji was cutting some vegetables.

"Oi. Marimo. You're up huh? There's some food for ya in the fridge." Sanji said, without turning around. There was no anger in his voice.

"Whatever." Zoro said, as he took out the plate from the fridge and heated it up and took it out towards the deck.

He sat down and finished his meal. Chopper came up to him and took away his empty plate towards the kitchen.

Nami showed up in front of Zoro. "You'd better not hurt my friend or else I'll raise you debt and then get Luffy and Sanji to beat you up a little."

"Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt her. Luffy and Sanji are you kidding me, I can even take em out in this condition. Also you really are a b…." Zoro said, but he broke off.

"What was that?" Nami asked him, smiling waiting for him to say something.

"Nothing. Hey could you do me a favor?" Zoro asked her.

"What is it?" Nami asked.

"Could you stay near Robin for a while?" Zoro asked.

"Alright but you owe me." Nami said.

"Damn Woman." Zoro muttered to himself.

**Robin**

I guess I could understand why Zoro did what he did. If I thought about it what Zoro did wasn't really different than what I had tried to do back in Water 7. And he did say that he did it for the crew, that he did it ESPECIALLY for me. Me. He had done it for me.

He had also almost said the 'L' word. I felt that way about him too, but neither of us were ready to say it yet.

I was happy knowing that he was getting better and that he'd make a full recovery soon.

**Zoro**

Robin had found out huh? Apparently no one else had found out or they would be crowding around me. I was thankful that no one else knew. And I was really happy that Robin was ok. Sure I cared about the rest of the crew too, but Robin was special to me. I was still thinking about Robin, when Chopper came up to me and told me to get to the medical ward. He gave me an anesthetic, and I was out yet again. But I knew that the next time I woke up I could be near Robin again.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I know it the fluff might've been less than you guys had hoped for. Let me know what you thought about it. I'm open to suggestions. Thanks for reading. Review and Favorite. <em>


	19. Chapter 19

_**Erika Peterson: **__Thanks for the review. Your feedback is always appreciated. Thanks for the positive reinforcement. I'm happy that the kiss and the fluff was enough. I'm also glad that you liked the Nami scene. I updated Nami's POV and gave it the final touches after I saw your review, thanks for that by the way :) Finally thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter too :) _

_**R.N. Zuzu: **__Thanks for reading and reviewing as always. I'm glad you liked the chapter. I was hoping that I didn't cross the line with the pairing and I'm happy that I was successful. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Looking forward to your feedback :) _

_**Miranda: **__Thanks for reviewing as always. I'm very glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you like this one too. :D_

_**Mr. Suave (Guest): **__If you are reading, know that I haven't forgotten about the LuNa pairing Fic, and that I'll be getting to it as soon as possible, I've actually been really busy lately what with the tests and other stuff, so I've only had just enough time to update this Fic. Hold on for a little while longer, I'll be getting to LuNa soon. :)_

_Thanks for the reviews and PMs people, you're all awesome. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter too. ZoRo fluff coming up yet again, be prepared ;) I hope the characters aren't OOC. Review and Favorite, it keeps me motivated. _

_P.S. I'm thinking of starting writing a _**_Sabo x Koala_**_ soon let me know what you guys think about that. _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 19: Mix Chapter<em>

_Zoro's feeling better, and is back in the Crow's Nest. Chopper is also up, in case Zoro needs medical attention. Robin's in her room, while the crew is up to the usual._

**Nami**

It was 9.00 p.m. After Zoro had gotten up, the rest of the day had gone as usual. For a moment Zoro had went ashore, saying that he had to do something about his rusted, broken katana. Brook was also ashore. After about an hour at 4.30 p.m. both of them returned, about half an hour later we set sail.

Dinner had been quiet, Robin hadn't come down, saying she was still full from the feast at the party. Zoro had his meal in the medical ward with Chopper.

After dinner we were all pretty wiped and looking forward to getting a good night's sleep. Sanji was washing the dishes from dinner, Zoro was up in the Crow's Nest, Chopper was in there with him preparing medicine for Zoro, Usopp was upgrading his slingshot, Luffy as always was on the captain's seat (the ship's figurehead), Franky was resting after he had completed the repairs on the ship, Brook was sitting in a corner tuning his violin, and Robin was in the bedroom, I didn't know what she was doing though.

Zoro had told me that I should stay near Robin. Had something happened after she had returned the Surveillance Den-Den Mushi? Had Zoro said something? Or was it something else?

I opened the door to the room slowly, so that Robin wouldn't wake up if she was asleep. Robin was sitting quietly on her bed, but she wasn't doing anything. She wasn't doing anything at all. She was staring at the wall, lost deep in thought. I didn't want to disturb her, so I just went over to the chair next to her bed and sat down, waiting for her to talk to me herself.

I was losing my patience, but finally it paid off, and she turned towards me.

**Robin **

After the conversation with Zoro, I had just come back to the bedroom. I had no idea what the rest of the crew was up to. I had been thinking about Zoro all the while. What was the nature of our relationship now? Were we going to tell the rest of the crew? How would they react? What would Zoro suggest we do? But more so the questions that recurred were: When would Zoro heal completely? What was I going to say to him the next time I talked to him? Was he being careful with his bandages?

I kept pondering over all these questions for what seemed like hours, finally Nami opened the door and sat in the chair next to me. I didn't want to tell her about what Zoro had done. So I was making up stories about what had happened after Nami's spying had stopped. I had to change the subject of the conversation and make sure that she thought that I was worried for Zoro's sake.

Finally I had my story ready. I turned to her to let her know that I was ready to talk.

* * *

><p><em>Conversation between Robin and Nami<em>

* * *

><p>"Nami-san? Can I help you?" Robin said with a smile, it was a fake smile but no one could tell.<p>

"Robin are you feeling alright?" Nami asked.

"Yes. I'm absolutely fine." Robin replied.

"Robin. You know that you can talk to me about anything, right?" Nami asked.

"Yes. Nami-san is something on your mind?" Robin asked of Nami.

"Could you tell me what happened after you know…" Nami said.

"Oh. You mean after Zoro and I kissed and I returned your Surveillance Den-Den Mushi?" Robin asked smugly.

"Yeah….Uh…..That." Nami replied hiding her face, she was clearly still embarrassed about the fact that she had spied on her friend and gotten caught at that.

"Don't worry, Nami-san. It's alright. Zoro knew about it as well." Robin replied.

"Oh…. So what happened after that?" Nami asked.

"Oh… we had a general conversation, you know some romantic talk…." Robin replied, hoping to throw Nami off the case and change the subject.

"Robin. I know something's bothering you. Come on you can tell me anything." Nami said with some concern.

"Oh no, no, no. I was just worried about what would happen if the crew found out, and that when he'd heal completely. That's all." Robin told her.

"Look at you. Concerned about your boyfriend, huh? That's really cute. Don't worry, Chopper's right next to him, he'll make sure Zoro doesn't mess with the bandages. And as far as the crew is concerned, I'll make sure no one finds out. Just let me know when you need alone time with him and I'll keep the crew busy." Nami said happily with a wink.

"Thank you for your help Nami-san. I guess Zoro and I are in a relationship aren't we?" Robin asked with a genuine smile.

"Yeah, yeah. And you guys really make a cute couple." Nami said.

"Thank you Nami-san." Robin said.

Someone was calling for Nami, it was Usopp. Nami got up to go.

"Alright Robin. I'll catch up with you later. Let me see what the idiot says." Nami said as she left.

Robin got up and went out to the kitchen; it was already about 9.30 p.m. and Robin hadn't had anything to eat since the party in the afternoon. Sanji had been kind enough to leave a special plate for her in the fridge. Next to the plate a note had been placed that said, "If anyone touches Robin-chwan's food, I'll break every bone in your body, and then fillet you. P.S. Nami-swan I'm not talking about you." And then some little hearts. Robin smiled as she took out the plate and heated it up and went towards the table.

It took her about 10 minutes to finish the meal, then she headed back to her room, intending to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Later that night<em>

**Zoro**

Chopper had let me go after re-bandaging my wounds. After I had defeated Ryuma (the Zombie Samurai), he had given me his katana, Shusui. I finally had three swords again. The Yubashiri had been destroyed by some Marine who had eaten the Sabi Sabi no Mi (Rust Rust Fruit). It had pissed me off, but now again I had another legendary sword, the legendary samurai from the Wano Kingdom had slayed a dragon with this sword after all.

I had gone ashore to find a place to bury my Yubashiri, and pay my last respects; it had been with me since I had entered the Grand Line.

I found Brook sitting next to a weird monument; it looked like a sort of memorial. On closer inspection I saw that it had been made from different parts of Brook's old ship, apparently it was a memorial to his fallen comrades. Craftsmanship that was on such a high level, could only be Franky's. He must've made this for Brook.

Brook was playing his violin and from the look of it was mourning his comrades. I sat down next to him. He was thanking me for defeating Ryuma and returning his shadow. Then he told me that he had officially joined the crew.

I just stuck the sword into the ground next to the memorial, and then meditated for a while. I went back to the ship and we set sail.

Chopper gave me a general check up to see how I was coming along, he didn't even let me go to the dining room for dinner, instead I had dinner in the medical ward. After dinner, I went to the Crow's Nest and Chopper followed. I knew the little idiot wouldn't let me train, but I didn't say anything. The rest of the crew went back to their usual routines, but they were intending to sleep soon because they had been through hell and needed the rest.

Chopper was sitting next to me and preparing some medicine. I knew he wouldn't let me train, so I was just meditating. I hadn't seen Robin after this afternoon, and my mind kept wandering to her, I couldn't concentrate on my meditation either. I wasn't annoyed that she kept popping up in my mind, in fact it made me happy, and I just pretended to be meditating for Chopper's benefit.

About half an hour later, Chopper spoke up, "Uh. Zoro?"

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Can you train me?" Chopper asked, looking away.

I looked at him. He wasn't looking at me, apparently he was embarrassed about the question.

"You want me to train you?" I asked.

"Yes." Chopper replied.

"Strength, Endurance or Stamina?" I asked.

"Strength, I think." He replied, glowing up and the fact that I was willing to train him.

"All right. First transform into your Heavy Point. Then try to lift those weights." I instructed him, pointing at the lightest weights I had.

Chopper transformed into his Heavy Point, and headed towards the weights and easily lifted them up.

"Zoro! I'm not a kid, I can lift heavier weights than this." Chopper said.

"Alright then. Lift those." I pointed at heaviest weights I had.

Chopper nodded enthusiastically and tried to lift them up. He couldn't though, they were too heavy for him. He was struggling and it looked like he was going to crap himself.

I rushed towards him, and stopped him from lifting the weights, "Woah! Woah! Stop it, you're gonna kill yourself!"

"Here try these ones. They're lighter than the last ones, and heavier than the first ones." I said and threw the other weights at him.

He caught them easily. They were perfect for his strength. He was happy.

"Alright. Give me ten thousand reps." I said.

"T-te-ten thousand?!" Chopper asked surprised.

"Yeah. You wanna get strong right? And anyways I do almost ten times as much every day." I said.

"You do one hundred thousand reps a day?" Chopper asked me.

"Yeah. If it's too much for you. Then go ahead and do about 500. Is that enough?" I asked him.

"Yeah alright." Chopper replied.

It took him a little while to complete them.

"Alright. Now give me 500 push-ups." I told him.

He didn't argue this time and just did them in about half an hour. After he was done, he reverted back to his normal form, and fell on the ground panting.

"I can't move my body." Chopper stated.

"I think that's enough for today. Why don't you rest for a while?" I told him.

He silently obeyed and went towards the bench in the corner of the room. I went back to meditating. After about an hour and a half, I heard light footsteps on the deck. I knew who it was, it brought a smile to my face.

And I was right; someone was climbing up the ladder to the Crow's Nest. The door opened and she stepped in, the first thing that hit me was her scent. That same intoxicating, extraordinary scent. It seemed that the sadness from this afternoon had disappeared. I was glad.

I thought she would come straight towards me, but she headed towards Chopper instead, without even looking at me.

"Chopper. It looks like you're really tired. Why don't you go to bed? I've already slept for a few hours, and I'm not tired at all. Don't worry, I'll look after Zoro, just leave his medicine and the treatment schedule here." Robin said.

"Really? Are you sure? I was going to change his bandages after about 10 minutes. It's ok I can wait that long." Chopper replied.

"You're already worn out, and you haven't rested at all. Just leave the bandages to me. I'll also give him the medicine. You just go down and go to bed. He's in capable hands." Robin told him with a smile, it was a genuine smile.

"Alright Robin. Thanks. Goodnight guys." Chopper said as he stumbled outside.

Now Robin turned to me and started walking towards me. I was still meditating, my eyes were closed and I pretended not to notice her. I thought she was going to talk to me, but she didn't even acknowledge me. I wasn't going to start either. Then she did something that I had never expected. She had kissed me on the cheek.

"Done yet?" She asked in a calm voice.

That voice was something I could never resist.

"Yea…." I replied in a slightly shrill voice, which made her giggle.

"_(Cough) (Cough)_ I mean yeah." I said, it had embarrassed me a little, but as long as it was her who was laughing at me I didn't care. I smiled, I was just happy to see her again.

**Robin**

After I had dinner, I had gone back to the room, and slept for about 2 hours. I had woken up again at 12.00 a.m. Nami was asleep, I wanted to get some fresh air. I threw on my robe and stepped outside.

It was a cool night, the sky was covered in stars it looked beautiful. I looked up towards the Crow's Nest, the lights were still on, it was safe to assume that Zoro was awake, and Chopper probably was also with him.

I was in the mood for coffee first, I headed towards the kitchen. It took me about five minutes to brew the coffee, then I headed towards the Crow's Nest.

I climbed up the steps and carried the coffee up using my Hana Hana powers. I opened the door, and stepped inside. Zoro was sitting in the corner and meditating. Chopper was lying on the bench in the corner panting with his eyes closed. I didn't know what had happened to him, but I needed some time alone with Zoro. Zoro didn't acknowledge me, and neither did I, it was kind of a kind of game, and I wasn't going to lose.

I headed towards Chopper, not giving Zoro a second look. After a while, I managed to convince Chopper to go get some rest and let me handle Zoro. Chopper hadn't rested at all, even after the battle with Moria and Kuma he hadn't left Zoro's side, saying that it was his obligation as a doctor and as a friend. I asked him to leave Zoro's medicine, fresh bandages and his treatment schedule, before leaving.

Chopper had left and I was finally alone with Zoro. I started heading towards Zoro. He still wasn't paying attention to me. Well I knew what to do to make sure he was attentive. I hoped for his sake, that he would open his eyes, face me and talk to me himself, or he'll regret it.

It was clear that he wasn't going to pay attention to me anytime soon, so I finally got close to him, leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. The second I had kissed him, his eyes shot wide open. He was at a loss for words.

I finally decided to break the silence.

"Done yet?" I asked him.

He was completely flustered and was blushing violently.

"Yea…." He said in a slightly shrill voice. It was something I had never expected would happen to Zoro, I couldn't contain my laughter any longer.

"_(Cough) (Cough)_ I mean yeah." He said, clearing his throat and making his voice thicker, clearly Zoro was very embarrassed. His face was bright red. For some reason he was smiling, I was just so glad to see a warm smile on his face. I was happy if he was happy.

* * *

><p><em>Conversation between Zoro &amp; Robin<em>

* * *

><p>"I hope you haven't been pushing yourself in this condition." Robin said calmly.<p>

"Errrr… No, Chopper didn't let me work out. He said that I would bleed to death if my wounds reopened. So I've just been meditating. But now that you're here I can workout. Right?" Zoro said.

"Wrong. I can't let you injure yourself more than you already are. I want you to recover quickly." Robin stated.

"Well just a few pushups. I don't feel right if I don't work out." Zoro persuaded.

"Alright fine. But how many is a few?" Robin inquired.

"I was thinking about fifteen thousand. Is that alright?" Zoro asked.

"No. Absolutely not. I might let you do about a hundred." Robin told him.

"ONE HUNDRED?! What the hell woman? That's about 700 times less than the fifteen thousand." Zoro yelled.

"Your math needs work, it's about 150 times less than fifteen thousand. So it's your decision to make, one hundred pushups or none at all. And the same goes for every exercise. Whatever exercise you choose, you'll have to reduce the usual reps by 150 times." Robin told him.

"Aghhhhh…..Alright one hundred pushups it is." Zoro finally conceded.

"I didn't say I would let you do it right away. I said maybe I'd let you." Robin said.

"Damn woman. Tell me what the hell I should do, so that I can workout for a while?" Zoro said angrily.

"Fine. You only have to do one thing. After which I will allow you to do the one hundred pushups." Robin said with a wink.

"What is it?" Zoro was clearly annoyed and worried about the thing Robin would ask him to do.

"Kiss me on the cheek. You know return the favor. I kissed you on the cheek. So it's only fair that you do the same. Right?" Robin said teasingly and then started giggling.

Zoro was taken aback by the request, and was clearly shocked. Then without a word he leaned in towards Robin and gave her a peck on the cheek. Robin hadn't been expecting him to do it, but she was happy that he had.

"Alright. Now I'm gonna do my pushups." Zoro stated and started his exercise.

Robin finally snapped out of it, and was now giggling.

"Alright just remember I'm keeping count and I'm going to stop you by force if you resist." Robin said.

Zoro continued his workout in silence, and Robin didn't say anything either, she took out her book, started reading and sipping her coffee. About three minutes later Zoro was done with his pushups and stood up and wiped away his sweat with a towel that was nearby.

"Done?" Robin asked, she knew that he hadn't exceeded the pushup limit.

"Yeah. What's that you're reading?" Zoro asked.

"Oh. It's a history book I found on Thriller Bark. I think it's time for your medicine and time to change your bandages too." Robin replied.

Zoro sat down on the floor and Robin handed him the medicines. They she proceeded to get the bandages off him. The bandages were covered in dried blood. Zoro felt kind of awkward at seeing Robin patching him up, and he couldn't hide the blush. Robin noticed and was smiling.

"The good news is that you're wounds are closed, and you're not bleeding anymore." Robin said.

She had re-bandaged his chest. "How did you get this scar?" Robin asked running her finger down the scar on his chest.

"That. Oh, Hawk-Eye Mihawk did that. He slashed me open when I was in the East Blue with Luffy. He intentionally let me survive." Zoro said.

"Oh. Well be more careful from now on. You never know how much more abuse your body can take." Robin told him.

"So…" Zoro continued.

"Yes?" Robin asked.

"I'm sorry that I made you go through that ordeal." Zoro managed to say.

"It's alright. I understand why you did it. And I actually appreciate how much you care about the crew." Robin said.

Zoro was smiling then he took her hand in his, "Yeah I do care about them a lot, but I care about you even more."

"I really care about you too." Robin said as she closed her eyes and placed her head on his shoulders.

Something about her just made Zoro's heart melt, and just knowing that Zoro was there, right next to her was reassuring and comforting to Robin.

"So… we're cool? You're not angry at me anymore, right?" Zoro asked her softly.

"Yes. We're _cool_." Robin said emphasizing on the word 'cool', it was a word she rarely ever used.

They were both people who enjoyed the silence, they sat together in complete silence not saying anything and just enjoying each other's company.

After what seemed like eternity, Robin lifted her head off Zoro's shoulder and looked at him.

"I think it's time to go to bed. Nami-san told me that whenever you went to bed, Franky would take over the watch." Robin told Zoro.

"Alright. Alright." Zoro said as he got up.

He pulled himself up and offered a hand to help Robin up too. She took it and stood up. Zoro started walking the door, he opened it and climbed down. Robin followed. He accompanied her to the bedroom door.

The way Robin's skin glowed in the moonlight was like nothing he had seen before, her beauty had been amplified and Zoro couldn't keep his eyes off her. They reached the door and he was about to turn around and leave, when Robin's voice broke the silence, "Zoro-san. Don't you want a goodnight kiss?"

For a second Zoro's mind was wiped clean, he had lost the ability to speak. He finally managed to say, "T-That'd be nice." He couldn't hide his blush and neither could Robin.

Zoro leaned in towards Robin yet again, and their lips met. It was a feeling like no other. The kiss lasted for about ten seconds, and then they broke apart.

"That was ummmm….great." Zoro said, trying to look away so that Robin couldn't see the red tint on his face.

"Yes. It was very nice." Robin said giggling.

They wished each other a good night and headed towards their beds.

Robin fell onto her bed and slept soundly with a smile across her face.

Zoro went into the room, and poked Franky in the side.

"Hey Franky. It's your watch. Right?" Zoro said.

"Oh. Zoro-bro. Yeah it's my watch tonight, you have a good night's sleep." Franky answered.

Franky opened the door and went outside. Zoro laid down on his bed, and almost immediately fell asleep. He slept very comfortably that night, in fact he hadn't been so comfortable in a long time.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you thought. Suggestions are always welcome. Please Review and Favorite, it keeps me motivated. Thanks for reading :) <em>


	20. Chapter 20

_**R.N. Zuzu: **__Thanks for reading and reviewing as always. I'm happy knowing that Chopper's personality is up to par. Hope you enjoy this chapter too :) _

_**Miranda: **__As always thanks for reading and thanks for the review. Glad you liked it, hope you enjoy this one too. :D_

_**Mr. Suave: **__Thanks for the response and thanks for reading :)_

_**DangoCorn: **__Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you liked the chapter. Yeah you're right I kinda messed up the care part. When I was writing the moment I couldn't think of the perfect words, so in the end I just wrote what came into my mind. But yeah it would've been better if I had written that he cared about her in a special way. Thanks for the correction :D_

_**DariusAssistantOfTheVelvetRoom: **__Thanks for reviewing. I'll start the Sabo x Koala soon, sometime in the next two weeks maybe. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and hope you like this one too. Enjoy!_

_**NebStorm: **__I read all the reviews you posted. Thanks for the compliment on the intro. I'm also happy that you like Nami's POV. And thanks for the S~SUPER reviews! Thanks for reading :D_

_**Someone (Guest): **__Thanks for the review :)_

_I appreciate the good reviews I received. Thanks for the support readers. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Review and Favorite. Suggestions are always welcome. _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 20: Date<em>

_The crew docked at an island before finding and helping Keimi. Nami arranges Robin and Zoro to go out to town for a date, and asking Usopp to stay and watch the ship._

**Nami**

It was a good day, the sun shone brightly and the crew was in excellent spirits. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were playing tag on deck, Brook was playing his violin, Franky was steering the ship, Sanji was brewing some coffee for Robin, Robin was reading a book and kept secretly glancing at Zoro every once in a while, while Zoro was meditating on deck and he was also peeking at Robin through a half opened eye. Chopper had forbidden exercise. And me, well I was sitting next to Robin, eyeing the Log Pose.

We were going to reach the next island soon, and we needed some supplies, especially some Cola for the ship. Currently we had enough Cola for about 2 Coup de Bursts.

"Nami-san. How long till we reach the next island?" Robin asked.

"About 20 minutes till it's in plain sight." I replied.

Robin and Zoro both glanced at each other at the same time, a broad grin spread across both their faces, Robin hid her smile with the book, but Zoro was sitting there smiling like a madman. It was a sight to behold. I was laughing silently. It was cute.

**Robin**

The crew was up to the usual, everyone was busy doing something or other. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were playing on deck, Franky was at the helm, Sanji was brewing me some coffee, Brook was playing his violin, Chopper had forbidden Zoro from exercising, so Zoro was sitting in the sun on deck and meditating. Meditation was just a ruse, he kept glancing at me and I kept glancing at him as well.

Nami was next to me eyeing the Log Pose, it was clear that we were going to reach the next island soon. I asked her how long it would take us to get to the next island to which she told me that the island would be in plain view soon.

* * *

><p><em>Conversation between Robin &amp; Nami<em>

* * *

><p>"Robin what are your plans for the next island?" Nami asked.<p>

"I was going to go to the book shop and library, and get some history books." Robin replied calmly.

"Oh I was thinking that you would do something else…." Nami told her.

"Like what Nami-san?" Robin asked.

"I could give you and Zoro an opportunity to have a date on the island." Nami answered, nudging Robin in the side with her elbow.

"But isn't Zoro supposed to watch the ship?" Robin asked.

"Damn it Robin. I can change the watch schedule at will. Don't worry. I'll get Usopp to watch the ship today. You two love birds can have a good time." Nami said and winked at Robin.

Robin blushed, "It's not like that Nami-san." She said.

Nami just laughed.

**Nami**

I laughed. Then I stood up to make the announcement.

"Alright idiots. We'll be reaching the next island soon. So here are the duties. First of all Franky and Luffy will go get Cola and some other items for the ship, next Sanji and Chopper will get the food and the medical supplies. Robin will accompany me and we'll go shopping. Zoro has to buy some sword stuff too, so he'll be heading out alone. Finally Usopp and Brook have the watch over the ship, if you don't have any business on the island."

Nobody argued, and just accepted the duties quietly. Usopp and Brook weren't against it either, they were happy just staying onboard.

In a matter of minutes the island came into view, I went towards Zoro and whispered, "Robin's going to be at the book store. Here take this." And I put some Bellies into his hand.

"What's this for?" He asked me. _The clueless idiot._

"Get Robin something, dummy. And just this once I won't charge interest." I told him.

"Ummmm…What should I get her?" He asked.

"What kind of an idiot are you?! She likes books and flowers. Don't get her a children's story book or something, if you do get a book make sure it's about history or archaeology. I just gave you ten thousand Bellies. Don't tell anyone else about it ok?" I told him.

"Uhhh….Alright. So flowers or books." He said, as I started walking away.

"Hey Nami." He said and I turned around and looked at him. He nodded at me, it meant that he was thanking me; I nodded and smiled at him before walking away.

**Robin**

Nami had been kind enough to give me and Zoro some private time on the next island. She had managed to lay down a very complex plan to make sure that the crew didn't suspect anything. She had also changed the watch duties from Zoro's to Usopp and Brook's.

After the announcement I had seen Nami head towards Zoro and have a short conversation with him. Using my Hana Hana powers I had heard the whole conversation and I couldn't help but smile.

We docked at the island soon within the hour. Zoro had to buy cleaning equipment for his swords or so he told me, it was clear to me that he was going to buy me something, but I didn't want to spoil the mood. We could see a landmark from the ship, and agreed to meet there for lunch after our tasks were complete. I however was concerned that Zoro's bad sense of direction might keep him away for an extra hour after he was done, but it was comical to think about the expressions on his face when I teased him about it.

Usopp and Brook stayed behind in the ship as agreed, while everyone else went to complete their tasks. Usopp had given Franky a list of items to but for his workshop, while Brook had told Sanji to get him some strings for the violin.

I wanted to purchase some historical books, so the first thing on my agenda was to go to the book store, Chopper also wanted me to purchase some medical books for him, he had given me a list of the books he needed and his allowance that Nami had given him. I was excited to look what books this island had. My excitement was rewarded, they housed a plethora of different books that I wanted, I didn't need all of them because I'd already read most of them, and I also wanted to get Zoro something too. After I had bought the books, I started strolling towards the landmark where I was to meet Zoro.

I didn't know what to get Zoro though, on the way, I spotted a liquor store. Zoro was a real admirer of good _sake_, so I decided to get him a good bottle of sake. The store owner was very stubborn about the price of the alcohol, but finally I managed to haggle with him and reduce the price by about 30%.

I was content that I had bought a good gift for Zoro and that he'd really appreciate it. I was at the landmark soon and I decided to wait for Zoro at a nearby café.

**Zoro**

We anchored at the island soon, and everyone to run their errands, and then were hoping for some free time to enjoy themselves. Nami had created an opportunity for Robin and me to have private time on the island, and she had also given me some money to get her something. Nami had said that I should get her a book or some flowers, and that was what I was exactly going to do.

I had told Robin that I had to buy a sword cleaning equipment, but it wasn't true, I wanted to make sure I had enough time to get her something she'd really like. Robin and I had agreed that we were going to meet at a specific landmark after our errands were done.

I kept roaming around for a while looking for a book store or a flower stall, finally I came across a flower stall. It was run by a young teenage girl.

"I errrrr….need some flowers." I said.

"Could you be a little more specific." The owner said.

"I don't know something girly and purple, I guess. The best ones you got." I told him.

"Oh. She likes purple huh? Here are the best ones I have." The owner said, while bringing out a bouquet of purple flowers. They were beautiful and for some reason they reminded me of Robin.

"I'll take 'em. How much for it?" I asked him.

"The price is about 20,000 Beli but just because a guy like you is in love, I'll give them to you for 15,000." She said smiling.

"Uhhh…I'd gladly give you 15,000 but the thing is that I've only got 10,000 on me. Can't you do anything about it? I really want to get her those flowers." I said.

"I'd give them to you for free, but these flowers are the rarest ones in the whole Grand Line and it's really difficult to collect them. Also business has been kind of slow and I really need the money for my family and rent." She said.

"Alright no problem. Could you keep them on hold for another hour at least, give me a chance to come up with the money?" I asked her.

"Yes. Of course." She said smiling.

Now where the hell was I going to come up with the money? I couldn't ask Nami for more, she would go crazy. I was wandering around thinking about it, when I saw a wanted poster, the guy was a bandit worth about 100,000 Beli, it was enough. Well even if I could get the bounty I was a wanted man too, so it'd be kind of hard. Then it hit me, I'd get someone else to collect the bounty and split it with 'em.

I cornered the first guy I saw, "How would you like to make some quick money?" I asked him.

"Uh…..What would I have to do?" He asked me.

"You'd have to collect the bounty on a guy's head." I told him.

"But I'm not a bounty hunter. I haven't fought anyone." He told me.

"I'll beat him up and hand him to you. Then you go collect the bounty on the guy's head, and then we'll split it, 70-30." I told him.

"Sounds good. How much is the guy worth?" He asked me.

"One million." I said.

"Can we split it 60-40?" He asked me.

At this point I just wanted to see Robin already, "That's kinda steep because you're not even doing anything but alright. Stay here I'll bring over the guy." I said.

It took me about ten minutes to knock out the gang of bandits, and then another minute to mess up the leader and tie him up. I carried him back to the guy.

"Here. Now drag him away and collect the bounty. I'll be right here." I told him, and dropped the guy in front of him.

"Woah. You got him already. A guy would be crazy to get on your bad side." He said stunned.

"Alright, Alright. Now get going." I said.

He was back within the hour and handed me the 60,000 Beli. I nodded and went back towards the flower shop.

"I'm back, can I get the flowers now?" I asked the girl.

"Sure. Here you go." She said handing me the flowers.

I gave her 55,000 of the 60,000 I had. I was keeping the other 5,000 for the lunch with Robin and I was going to return Nami's 10,000 so that my debt didn't pile up. She started to count and was going to return the 40,000. But I held my hand up, "Keep it. Thanks for the flowers."

"Really? Thanks a lot. She's really lucky to have a guy like you. Here you can have this bouquet for free." She said, with tears in her eyes, she smiled and handing me another bouquet, this one had roses of different colors.

"Thanks. Bye." I said and left for the landmark.

It took me a while to get to the landmark. Robin was waiting at a café. I went towards her, holding the two bouquets behind my back.

* * *

><p><em>Conversation between Robin and Zoro<em>

* * *

><p>Zoro headed towards Robin, hiding the two bouquets behind his back. Robin was busy reading a book, and Zoro thought that she wouldn't notice him approaching. But this wasn't the case, Robin knew he was approaching, but she didn't pay any attention to him. She wanted to see how he would approach and get her attention.<p>

Zoro was approaching her cautiously, he was looking around to make sure none of the crew was around. He and Robin were alone. He sneaked up to her and whispered in her ear, "Hey."

Robin closed her book and smiled at him. "Hey." She said.

Zoro went over and sat across from her, still hiding the bouquets but was now hiding them under the table. Of course Robin knew that he had something and was hiding it, and she already knew it was a bouquet but she didn't know that he had two. She pretended that she didn't know about it.

"What took you so long?" She asked him.

"Oh….Uh…..I…Ummmmm…." He said scratching his head.

"You got lost didn't you?" She asked him with a smirk.

Zoro sweat-dropped, "No." He said while looking away.

"That's ok. I was enjoying this book, so the time just flew by." Robin said.

"Oh." Zoro said.

The waitress approached them. "Hello I'll be your waiter today. What would you like to order?" She asked them, handing them the menus.

Robin and Zoro were going through the available dishes. When the waitress spoke again, "You two really make a cute couple." Robin giggled and Zoro was trying to hide the blush on his face, behind the menu.

"Thank you, I think so too." Robin told the waitress, smiling. Zoro was still hiding his face behind the menu.

"I'll have the steak." Zoro said, still holding the menu over his face.

"I'll have the same." Robin said.

The waitress smiled and went away saying their order will be there in about five minutes. There was a silence that Robin finally broke, "Don't you think that we make a _cute _couple?" She asked him, emphasizing the word 'cute'.

"Errrr…yeah. By the way you really look beautiful." Zoro told her looking away from Robin and blushing at the same time.

"Thank you. And may I say you're very cute." She said, still giggling at his response.

"_Cute?!_" Zoro asked, temple twitching.

"Alright Tough guy. You're handsome. Happy Mr. Grumpy?" She asked Zoro.

Zoro was holding the bouquet of the roses for her. "Here. I….er…..got you these." Zoro said to her.

Robin reached out and took the bouquet and was admiring the flowers and taking in the fragrance. "You shouldn't have. They're beautiful. Thank you very much." Robin told him with a genuine smile on her face.

"Oh…and here these too." Zoro said handing her the other bouquet.

Robin couldn't believe how beautiful the purple flowers were. She was stunned, they must've cost him a fortune. Had he spent all the money Nami had given him?

"Where did you get these? They are so beautiful. Thank you!" Robin said, still admiring the purple flowers.

"I got them at a flower shop on the other side of the island." Zoro told her.

"Thank you again for the flowers. They are beautiful." Robin said.

The waitress came back with the food. She noticed the bouquet of purple flowers that Robin was still holding, the waitress leaned in and was admiring the flowers.

"Wow. Those flowers are so beautiful. Aren't those the rarest on the Grand Line. It must've cost you a fortune." The waitress said swooning over the flowers.

Zoro was twitching, he didn't want Robin to know how much it had cost.

The waitress put the food on the table and went away. Robin's face showed confusion. Zoro knew what was coming.

"Zoro? Is that true?" Robin asked.

"Don't worry about it." Zoro replied.

If Zoro wasn't worried about it, then she didn't have to worry either, he must've earned it, his character was perfect so he couldn't have stolen them or taken them by force. She was glad that he was here with her.

"Well, again thank you for the flowers." Robin said.

"It's no big deal. I'm just happy you like them." Zoro said.

They ate their meal in silence, enjoying each other's company. Robin kept on alternatively glancing at the flowers and Zoro, she was admiring the bouquet and admiring Zoro for getting them _for her_. They were going to make a lovely addition to her garden on the ship.

Zoro kept glancing at Robin, and couldn't help but smile, he was just happy that she liked his gift. She still hadn't given Zoro the bottle of _sake_ she had bought, she was waiting for the right moment.

After they were done. Robin broke the silence, "I think this is as good as time as any." She pulled out the bottle of _sake _and handed it to Zoro.

Zoro eyed the bottle, it was the best gift he could've asked for. "_Sake_! Thanks. It's a great gift." He said as Robin handed him the bottle.

"This is the specialty of the island." Robin said smiling.

"I would like it if you took the first cup with me." Zoro told her.

"Of course." Robin said.

Zoro poured them both a cup and they toasted, to their crew, to their ship, to their friends and to themselves. They had a moment of bliss. Zoro paid the bill, it was about 3,000 Beli seeing that it was the best restaurant on the island, and he gave the rest as a tip he put the 5,000 he had apart from the 10,000 he had got from Nami.

Zoro and Robin headed back to the ship arm in arm. Robin was leaning on Zoro's shoulder all the while, but let go once they were in sight of the ship. Robin leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Thank you. I really enjoyed myself toady." She said.

"Hey! Don't look at me. I liked it as much as you did. And I got a bottle of _sake_ out of it. What else could I want, other than…" Zoro broke off the sentence and leaned in towards her and their lips met.

They broke apart, "You're amazing." Zoro breathed in her ear.

"I know." Robin said smirking, "I'll see you later." She added and winked at him as she headed towards the ship. Zoro followed after about five minutes just to make sure no one suspected anything.

**Zoro**

That woman she's really amazing, just her intoxicating and addicting scent was enough to cloud every shred of sanity I had.

I headed towards Nami and handed her the 10,000 Beli back.

"What? Didn't you get her anything? Didn't you even pay for lunch?" Nami asked me.

_Damn woman, why couldn't she just leave some things alone._ "I did. I got her flowers and paid for lunch too." I told her.

"Are you hiding money from me?" She asked.

"No. I turned in a bandit on the island and collected his bounty and paid for everything." I told her.

"Alright, alright. I'm not gonna charge interest." She said as she left.

Well it was a good time for a nap. I took a sip of the _sake _and lay down in the corner.

**Robin**

I was entranced by him. He had got me these beautiful flowers, and it made me feel special. The gesture had shown me that he really cared about me, I didn't know where he had gotten the money form, but I trusted him entirely. My train of though was broken by Nami. "Hey Robin. How was the date? Gimme the details." She said.

"We had a good time Nami-san. I'll tell you more about it tonight. Is that okay?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah no problem. But I expect every detail." Nami said sticking her tongue out. I smiled and nodded.

I headed to the kitchen to get myself a cup of coffee.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the delay people. I hope you guys liked the chapter. I'm going to be moving next week and probably won't be able to post a new chapter for a while, I will keep on writing them though and post them as soon as I can. So please be patient. Thanks for reading. Review and Favorite, always makes me happy. All you peeps are awesome ;)<em>


	21. Chapter 21

_**R.N. Zuzu: **__Thanks for reading. Your feedback is always appreciated. Hope you enjoy this chapter too :) _

_**Miranda: **__As always thanks for reading and thanks for the awesome review. Sorry for the long delay. Hope you enjoy this chapter :D_

_**Erika Peterson: **__Thanks for the review and thanks for reading. I'm glad the chapter received all positive reviews. Keep reading :)_

_**Mr. Suave: **__I'm posting a short LuNa fic right after this one, please check it out and let me know what you think :) _

_**NebStorm: **__I'm glad you liked the chapter and thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter too._

_**Majin no tamashi:**__Thanks for the review and thanks for being a reader :)_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!**_

_Now down to business, first of all everyone I'm extremely sorry for the long delay. I actually just moved to the USA and I've been really busy these past two weeks. Hope I haven't lost any of my loyal readers. I'll try to update this fic as soon as possible but please be patient if it takes me a while. Thanks for reading. Favorite and Review always makes me happy and keeps me motivated._

_**P.S. I've written a short LuNa fic and will be uploading right after this. Find the story on my profile. Let me know what you guys thought about it also suggestions are always welcome.**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 21: Mix Chapter<em>

_Sanji is worried about Robin's strange behavior, and tries to find out what's going on with her. Robin, Zoro and Nami's actions to prevent him realizing anything. Sanji's POV is included __**just**__ for this chapter, __**for now**__._

**Sanji**

What the hell was going on? Why was Robin-chwaan acting so strange all the time? Why was she spending so much more time with the rest of the crew all of the sudden? What had happened that had caused such a major change?

It had been a while since I'd noticed. Normally she would just stay near Nami-san, and only go to the rest of the crew once in a while. But now it was different she would spend equal amount of time with everyone including me, not that I was complaining but still it made me wonder. I tried to ask her what was going on but she would divert the conversation. And when she answered me it would be that she was in the mood to be with the crew, or that she had already read enough for the day, or that she didn't feel like reading at the moment and she'd read more at night.

I was going to find out what was happening no matter what, I'd go through hell if Robin-chan was in need of help. I had to make sure that she wasn't upset or anything. After all what kind of man would I be if I would just stand idly by and watch damsel in distress.

**Robin **

After the date with Zoro, we had talked about how we should continue our relationship in secret and make sure we gave each other enough time during the day too, and how even if we were together in front of the crew no one would realize the relationship we had.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback conversation between Zoro and Robin<em>

* * *

><p>Zoro and Robin were sitting in the Crow's Nest the same night after the date. Zoro was training while Robin was just reading a book. They sat in silence for a while, after Zoro finally broke it.<p>

"Ummmm…" Zoro said, not stopping his workout.

Robin looked up at him from her book, and said, "What's on your mind?"

"I actually lost count of the reps." Zoro answered.

"Really? It was 11,658. What were you thinking about?" Robin asked him.

Zoro smirked and said, "I thought you were reading. Well it can't be helped, I know I'm really good-looking."

"Was I the only one? Weren't you the one who kept eyeing me every once in a while? And you still didn't answer my question, what were you thinking about?" Robin asked him smirking.

Zoro blushed slightly at her remark, his face was red from the exercise but Robin could clearly see his blush even if no one else could.

"Eh….I….ahem…..ahem…I was thinking how I could spend more time with you. Even if it's in front of the rest of the crew." Zoro finally mumbled.

Now it was Robin's turn to blush. "M-more time? With me?" She asked.

Zoro smirked, "No. I want to spend more time with Nami." He said sarcastically.

Robin pouted.

Zoro chuckled, "Why don't you want me to spend more time with you? I'm sick of just sitting in the distance glancing at you occasionally." He admitted. He couldn't believe how cute Robin looked when she pouted.

"Of course I do. In fact I have an idea. I'll start to spend more time with the rest of the crew…." She said.

"Oh yeah. That's just what I was wondering, you spending more time with the rest of the crew and me not getting any more time." Zoro said sarcastically.

Robin giggled, "Let me finish. I meant that by spending more time with the crew I can ensure that if I spend more time with you, in front of the others, no one will know the nature of our relationship. What do you think?" She asked.

For a second Zoro stared back at Robin in silence, pondering over her suggestions. Finally he said, "That's a great idea. We can test it out from tomorrow. You're really smart."

"Thank you. Well someone has to be smart, right?" Robin teased.

"I resent that." Was all Zoro could say.

Then Zoro continued his work out, Robin got up to leave, but before doing so went over to Zoro and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and tousled his hair a bit.

"See you soon." Robin said as she left.

"You bet." Zoro replied.

* * *

><p><em>End of flashback<em>

* * *

><p>For the past few days I had a lot more time with Zoro because of this new tactic. I would sit next to Nami when she was tending her tangerines or making maps of the various islands, or even reviewing them. I would be near Franky and check up on his new inventions and different additions to the ship, the same with Usopp I would ask him about the different inventions he was working on with Franky. I would give Chopper time too, I would visit him in his medical ward and watch him make Rumble balls and different medicines. I would watch Luffy idling on deck, I would have an occasional cup of tea with Brook, and would also visit Sanji in the kitchen and see what he was cooking. Finally I would accompany Zoro on deck or in the Crow's Nest, and because I was spending time with the other's no one would bother asking me about Zoro.<p>

We both thought the tactic was successful and that it was going great, but then Sanji-san started getting suspicious to this change and constantly kept asking me about it. I would try my best to avoid the situation but when I did answer I would just tell him that I just wanted to spend time with the crew.

I could feel that he still didn't believe my answer, but he acted as though he completely believed me. I finally decided to approach Zoro about it, and see what he had to say. As always he was in the Crow's Nest working out. I started climbing up…..

**Zoro**

Ha! I couldn't believe the plan was working so nicely. I had to admit Robin was a frigging genius. I couldn't help but smile when I remembered her remark. Like she said, someone had to have the brains, right?

For now I was doing my bench presses and I was well into the exercise, this was my escape from reality, it was a safe haven, well not safe haven, just a haven really. Actually Robin was my safe haven, when I was with her I was completely at ease and there was nothing in the world that could get me down. Well that's not true, if Ero-cook was to walk in, it would ruin the whole mood.

I could feel someone approaching, I didn't know who it was. Well I got my answer a minute later, when the door opened and the scent flooded in. Her scent. It was overwhelming and it almost always wiped my mind. It was annoying and amazing at the same time, sometimes when I was meditating and was really immersed in it, and she came in I would get angry, but when I would see her face, my anger would wash away instantly.

I switched to doing push-ups instead. She came in and I pretended not to notice, that always annoyed her a bit. I liked teasing her. It had become a habit, a bad one I admit. But well I kinda liked doing it. I was still doing my push-ups when she came up to me and touched my back. That delicate touch, oh how I longed for it throughout the day. I stopped mid pushup without realizing it. She sat on my back, legs on one side and rested both her hands against my back.

"Do you mind?" She asked me.

"Ahem….No." I answered and continued with my pushups.

I had been training for the past two hours and my body was hurting like crazy, I still hadn't recovered completely from the Thriller Bark incident. But having her there and her touch well the pain instantly evaporated and I felt as if I could go for days without rest just for her, and even then the pain would be worth it.

I was wondering why she was there, and I realized that she wanted me to ask. "So what's up?" I asked her.

* * *

><p><em>Conversation between Zoro and Robin<em>

* * *

><p>"So what's up?" Zoro asked her still continuing his pushups.<p>

"Well the plan seems to be working fine, however…." She stopped.

"However?" Zoro egged her on.

"I think Sanji-san suspects something. He has been asking me about this sudden change lately, to which I just keep telling him that I want to spend more time with my crew mates." Robin finished.

"Damn that Ero-cook. Why can't he ever butt out and let others be?" Zoro asked annoyed.

"Well I think it's sweet. He's concerned. Wouldn't you be if you were facing the same dilemma as him?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. I guess. So what now?" Zoro asked.

"I think we should tell him. Maybe he'll be understanding…" Robin said, but Zoro broke her off.

"Or he'd die of a heart attack." Zoro said with a devilish grin.

"On second thought we should come up with a different solution to the problem. Or else this will get out of hand." Robin said.

"So what do you think we should do?" Zoro asked.

"Maybe we should both talk to Nami-san about this and see what she has to say. How about we meet up here tonight at around 1 a.m. so that we can find a solution to this problem?" Robin asked.

"Sure. That sounds good. Now it's break time." Zoro said as he jumped up high and Robin slipped off his back.

She was shocked by what he had done and didn't have enough time to react, and was about to use her Devil Fruit powers to break her fall, when Zoro caught her in his arms.

"Hi." Zoro said as he looked into her azure eyes.

"Hi." Robin answered, clearly recovered from the shock, she proceeded to throw her arms around his neck.

"Were you scared?" Zoro asked her.

"No not scared. I wasn't expecting you to do that." Robin said patting Zoro lightly on the cheek.

"Like I said it's break time." Zoro said as he leaned in and kissed her.

Zoro realized that he was full of sweat and it might disgust Robin if he continued kissing her. So he broke the kiss; much to Robin's dismay. Zoro lowered her slowly and put her onto her feet lightly, and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked him.

Zoro came back gave her a quick peck on the cheek and said, "I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you at lunch."

"Alright. See you soon. I'm going to be watering my flowers in the meantime." Robin said and winked at him as she left the Crow's Nest with him.

**Nami **

It was days like these that made me glad that I was in the Grand Line, we were having amazing weather and nothing but clear skies ahead as far as I could see. I was sunbathing on deck while the rest of the crew were up to the usual. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were playing as usual on deck. Franky was near the helm, just to make sure that he was prepared in case of an emergency. Zoro was working out in the Crow's Nest as usual. Sanji was in the kitchen making something for me and Robin. Brook was sitting in a corner playing his violin, but would stare at me from time to time, the pervert. And Robin well Robin had watered her flowers and kept wandering around the others and just talking to them, or just sitting with them giving them company, when she finally ascended to the Crow's Nest to _accompany_ Zoro.

It was her plan all along though, she wanted to spend more time with Zoro, without the crew being suspicious of their relationship. So she decided to spend more time with everyone, so that when she would be with Zoro no one would suspect a thing. Well I was happy for them, they were perfect for each other and everyone needed privacy especially on such a lively ship.

Just then Sanji came out with a drink in his hand, and rushed over to me with love eyes and started swooning over me.

"Nami-swaan! You look amazing. I made this drink especially for you, it has the essential nutrients for you." He said.

"Thanks Sanji-kun." I answered.

"Nami-san do you know where Robin-chan is?" He asked me.

"Oh I think she said she was going to the library and wasn't to be disturbed." I told him, after all I didn't want him to rush up the Crow's Nest and disturb _them_.

"Oh alright. If you see her please tell her that her drink is in the fridge." Sanji said as he left.

I just nodded in answer. Anyways I'd had enough sun for a while, so I decided to go review my previous maps, and make sure they were in order. After all they were kind of the records of our adventures, and I'd be damned before I lost those. It was my dream to draw maps of the entire world.

* * *

><p><em>Later that night<em>

**Sanji**

_*Sigh* _I don't even know why I bothered. Dinner had been a noisy gathering as always, I'd tried to get Luffy and Brook to behave but those two idiots were beyond help. The damn perverted skeleton kept on asking to see Nami-san's panties, if she hadn't hit him every time I'd have thrown that bastard overboard. Luffy and Brook's influence was screwing up Chopper and Usopp, well Usopp wasn't an angel, it was a known fact that he was the one who riled up Luffy. Franky had manners but from time to time he would go outta line too, tonight wasn't that kinda night though. And that damn Marimo always ate in silence, I'm just stating the facts, it's not like I would be complimenting him about it. And finally my two beautiful ladies, Nami-san and Robin-chan were both perfectly mannered, and no matter what they would do, I would always forgive them.

But at least everyone loved my food, that was a cook's job and nothing was better than getting positive feedback for all the time I spent in the kitchen. I still found myself going through pack after pack of cigarettes because of Luffy though. So I decided to hit the hay early. It was about 9 p.m. when I went to the room and fell asleep instantly, it had been a draining day, as it always was. I guess I'd stressed over Robin-chwaan's thing too much. Well had already made up my mind to solve her problem, it would be the first thing on my agenda tomorrow after breakfast, we couldn't much sail on empty stomachs now could we?

**Robin**

Dinner had been as lively as ever, Sanji-san had spent the whole time trying to prevent Luffy-san and Brook's shenanigans, while Usopp egged Luffy on. Things like these made me love all these people, they were my family and I cared for them deeply. Every miniscule detail about them was precious to me. Chopper was sitting there and looking at Luffy and by the look in his eyes, it seemed as if he would be joining Luffy in these trouble making sessions soon. Brook kept asking to see Nami-san's underwear to which she would always brutally strike him. Franky was sitting quietly just happy that everyone else was happy.

And Zoro well he was eating silently, and not reacting to what was going on around him, well that was all above the table. Since we had sat down for dinner, I had been touching his leg with my foot, going a little above the knee from the bottom each time. I had wanted to see his reaction, to tease him a little, I had seen a slight blush when I had started and had felt his leg muscles tense on contact, but that was over much too soon and he had resumed his stoic expression once again. To be honest it was a little annoying but I persevered till about half way through dinner. I had been thinking about the same problem with Sanji and how to approach it when Nami-san broke my train of thought.

"Ahem….Ahem….." She said, looking at Zoro and to my astonishment Zoro blushed deeply for a split second. In that split second he let out a very colorful curse that fortunately only I heard.

After about a minute, I felt it, someone's foot was sliding up and down my leg. I tensed the same way Zoro had and maybe even blushed, but I regained my expression sooner than he had. I looked over at him and he smirked at me, I gave him a smile in return too. He continued to run his foot slowly, and soothingly until after dessert when everyone finally got up and left to finish up and go to bed.

I walked out with Nami-san but before leaving gave him a wink. I'd be seeing him soon again.

In our room after changing into my sleeping gown, I got into bed, after a while, I broke the silence, "Nami-san?"

**Nami**

Why was I not surprised? It was the usual, Luffy and Brook managed to make dinner a mess again, while Chopper watched on and Sanji tried to stop them. Luffy was being urged on by Usopp, he was a huge pain in the butt. Brook kept on asking me to show him my panties, and I would always hit him in answer. Robin was sitting next to me smiling at their asinine behavior, Zoro was sitting across from Robin, he just sat there minding his own business and eating in silence. Well these people were my friends and I loved them and that was enough for me to bear the disturbance.

I just sat there with Robin just eating and watching Luffy raise hell. We were half way through dinner when I felt something against my leg. It was going up and down my leg gently and soothingly. What the hell?! It was someone's foot! As Sanji was standing it was clear that it was Zoro, he was seated across from us and Robin usually folded her legs when sitting and my legs were further apart. He had obviously mistaken my leg for Robin's. Then it started getting really weird, he started rubbing my leg a little harder but much faster, but surprisingly his upper body was still straight and not moving because of his foot and his expression was neutral as usual. All this happened in a period of 5 seconds, finally I decided to put an end to it.

"Ahem….Ahem….." I let out looking at Zoro and he had heard the message loud and clear. In an instant his foot was gone, and he was looking extremely flustered, he was also blushing deeply. But it was gone in as soon as it had come. The rest of the meal went without any other interruption, well any new interruptions.

Well after dinner and dessert, we all retired to our rooms. I walked out with Robin. I was in bed reading a book about navigation, when Robin said, "Nami-san?"

* * *

><p><em>Conversation between Nami and Robin<em>

* * *

><p>"Nami-san?" Robin asked Nami.<p>

"Hmmm?" Nami replied.

"Lately Sanji-san has been….." Robin broke off as Nami cut in.

"If he's bothering you, I can beat him up for you." Nami said.

"No. No. Actually Zoro and I came up with a plan to spend more time with each other during the day. I would keep everyone in the crew company for a while and then I could go to Zoro and no one would suspect a thing." Robin said.

"Yeah I realized that. So what's the deal with Sanji?" Nami asked.

"Well he's been bothering me with questions about this new behavior and he's not accepting my answers." Robin stated calmly.

"Alright. Well we'll have to convince him that nothing weird is going on. You have a plan?" Nami asked.

"Not yet. But I was wondering if you would accompany me to the Crow's Nest at about midnight. So that we can discuss this matter." Robin said.

"Sure. But why midnight?" Nami asked.

"We have to make sure that no one overhears us." Robin said.

"Alright. I'll think about this problem and reading till then. Tell me when you're going to go. Ok?" Nami asked.

"Alright." Robin said, and picked up her own book and started reading.

* * *

><p><em>Midnight<em>

**Zoro**

I was sitting in the Crow's Nest, I was already done with my workout. I was thinking about this Ero-cook problem Robin had. If it were up to me, I would've cut him down and ended the whole problem.

I couldn't think of any solution off the top of my head. Robin had said that she'd be here at midnight. Well I was gonna wait for her as long as it took.

I heard quiet footsteps on the deck of the ship, it wasn't just one person, there were two. Then I remembered that Robin had said that Nami would be there too. And I was right, after about a minute or so the door opened and Robin and Nami came in.

**Robin**

It was midnight and I hadn't slept a wink. We had to find a solution to this problem, before it got out of hand and the whole crew knew. Nami-san had fallen asleep, but when I had nudged her a little, she had woken up instantly. She hadn't been angry or anything, just gotten up and put her robe on and accompanied me to towards the Crow's Nest. She was a great friends to me and I appreciated her being next to me.

We ascended the ladder to the Crow's Nest in silence and opened the door and let ourselves in. Zoro was sitting in the corner staring out of the window, clearly he had been waiting for us. As he turned to face us, a smirk spread across his face, and I gave him a smile in return as well.

* * *

><p><em>Conversation between Zoro, Robin and Nami<em>

* * *

><p>Robin went straight towards Zoro and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before sitting down next to him. Nami came towards them and sat down too.<p>

"So let's get this crap over with so that I can get my beauty sleep." Nami said.

"Any ideas?" Zoro asked.

"Well I think we'll brainstorm ideas for now." Nami said.

"Well my mind is completely blank. It's up to you guys." Zoro said.

"Well that's no surprise." Nami said.

"So Nami-san, do you have any ideas at all? Because I've tried to convince him over and over again and he still doesn't believe me." Robin stated.

"Well I think…" Nami broke off when the door burst open and Sanji stepped in.

**Sanji**

I had woken up, Robin-san's situation was still weighing on my mind and I think that was the reason that I had awoken. I had decided to get some fresh air, and maybe smoke a cigarette while outside, I got out of bed and went on deck.

What I saw freaked me out more than I cared to imagine. I had just seen Nami-san and Robin-chan going up to the Crow's Nest. But why? That's were the damn Marimo was. What was the bastard up to? I stood there for a while contemplating the answer, when I finally gave up on it and started ascending the ladder. I burst into the room.

* * *

><p><em>Conversation between Zoro, Robin, Nami and Sanji<em>

* * *

><p>"Oi! Marimo bastard! What the hell are you doing with my two beautiful flowers?!" Sanji asked Zoro.<p>

Zoro didn't know what to do, well he really wanted to kiss Robin in front of the damn idiot, and hope he would die of a heart attack.

Fortunately, that is for Sanji, Nami replied, "Actually Robin and I couldn't sleep, we saw a light here and came up to sit down and chat."

Sanji started swooning over Nami and Robin, "Oh? Is that all? I hope this idiot wasn't being disrespectful of you. If he was I'd gladly kick him to hell."

Robin replied this time, "No. We were just talking about how we are going to reach Fishman Island."

In that instant it hit Nami, she had finally thought of a way to throw off Sanji, "Follow my lead." Nami whispered out of the corner of her mouth so that only Robin and Zoro could hear her.

"Sanji-kun? Robin told me that you keep bothering her lately. What's that about?" Nami asked.

"Oh. No. No. Actually I was worried about her, she's had a change in behavior recently, and I wanted to know if everything was alright." Sanji answered.

Robin opened her mouth to retort but Nami cut in, "Sanji-kun about three days ago Robin had a nightmare, that she was separated from the crew, so she decided to spend more time with all of us and give us company. That's also one of the reasons we're here right now, Robin couldn't sleep. So will you stop bothering her about it already?"

"….I didn't realize….I'm so sorry…Robin-chan….I'm deeply ashamed for my behavior. I hope you can forgive me." Sanji said as the thought hit him with full force and he sweat dropped.

"No. It's alright, it showed that you cared. But please if ever I have a problem that I'm comfortable discussing then I'll let you know, otherwise I always have Nami-san to help me." Robin stated.

"Now if you don't mind, will you let me and Robin talk. Zoro was meditating before you got here so he can get back to that." Nami said.

Sanji was clearly embarrassed by how he had treated her, and almost immediately left the Crow's Nest.

"Alright love birds. Now that the problem is over. I'm gonna go to bed. Don't be too long Robin, you never know if someone walks in." Nami said and she got up and left.

Robin leaned in and kissed Zoro on the cheek and said, "I should probably go too, I'm really tired. I'll see you in the morning, don't be up too late. I want you to get well soon, you still haven't recovered completely. Take care. Good night."

Honestly Zoro was really tired too, and he wasn't going to argue with her. He smirked and just nodded in answer to her, and watched as she walked away. He went to the bench and put the blanket around himself and went to sleep as well…..

* * *

><p><em>People I'm thinking of change this fic to rating M, but I can't do so without your feedback, can I :D ? So please let me know if I should keep it T or go with M. Finally I hope that the long chapter made up for delaying the update. Thanks for reading and please review and favorite. <em>


End file.
